My One And Only
by xxxCrystallScarlettxxx
Summary: What if Tadase broke Amu's poor little heart? Who would she run to? What happens when Ikuto who had been gone for three years comes back into her life? The answer is nothing but trouble.
1. Amu's Birthday

**Hey guys, as you can see, this is my first ever story here in FF. So, please go easy on me~**

**NOTE: THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION; I DECIDED I REALLY NEED TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER AND WELL, ALL MY OTHER OLD CHAPTERS.**

**DO YOU PREFER THIS NEW ONE OR DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING BACK THE OLD ONE?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU :D**

**REVIEW, FAV, OR FOLLOW.**

**xxxCrystallScarlettxxx**

* * *

><p>Amu groaned, a loud ringing erupted from beside her. She raised her hand and waved it, hitting a rather hard metallic object on her sidetable, knocking it off with a crash. She jolted up from her bed, her hair possible to be mistaken for a bird's nest, a pink bird's nest that is.<p>

"W-What was that?" She yawned, scratching her head and tossed the comforter to the side. "M-My alarm clock, Oh no."

Cradling the small metal object in her petite hands, she huffed. "It was your fault; you shouldn't have rang so loudly."

Amu sighed and placed the clock back to its position on the table, her calendar caught her attention and she warily approached it, examining the pink highlighted date. 24.

Her eyes enlightened and she beamed brightly, running towards her window, she slid it open and released a huge amount of squealing and screaming. "TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY."

Panting slightly, she grabbed her phone, the small strawberry keychain jiggling as she started jumping on her bed before falling down on it with a huge grin on her face. "It's my birthday."

She flipped her pink phone and opened her inbox, receiving a few messages from Utau and the rest. But, what caught her attention was Tadase's and she excitedly opened it, having breathing problems as she read it.

* * *

><p><em>Amu, <em>

_This is Tadase, but you probably have my number saved. Anyway, I really need to talk to you. I have to tell you something really important. _

_Let's meet up at the café at 9 am, alright? I'll wait for you. _

_Oh, and Happy Birthday._

_-Tadase._

* * *

><p>Amu's smile faded for a split second before she cheered back up. "Tadase greeted me, oh, my gosh."<p>

Yet she couldn't take off from her mind why Tadase seemed so formal, as if they weren't even a couple. And he didn't even bother writing down 'xoxo' like what he usually does. Ah, she shouldn't worry too much. Today was her birthday; she should be enjoying her day especially since it only comes by once a year. Oh, and Tadase asked her out on a date, that's something she should really be happy about.

Staring at the screen, Amu caught glimpse of the time. 8:45.

"25 minutes? Oh no." Amu quickly panicked, jumping off her bed, she grabbed hold of her cabinet's handles and flung the doors open, grabbing her clothes and throwing them behind her until they ended up as a bundle on the floor. "I can't find anything to wear, argh."

"What do I do?" Amu paced back and forth, fiddling with her fingers. "What do I do?"

After awhile of pacing around her messed up room, she whirled around and saw something caught on her drawers, immediately she pulled it open and a black shirt with a printing of a blue cat was folded neatly inside, a red plaid skirt along with it.

"T-This is…" Amu stammered, puzzled as to when she placed the clothing in there. "This is what Ikuto gave me before."

Blinking furiously, she grabbed the clothing and threw it on her bed, racing towards the bathroom with a pink, strawberry printed towel in hand.

"Her birthday, huh?" Ikuto grinned, flicking off the cigarette with his fingers. "I didn't notice she would've been 15 that fast."

"So, would you visit her?" Kukai leaned on the worn out couch, playing with his soccer ball.

"Well, why the fuck not?" He clicked his tongue, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll be going out, don't do anything to my sister or I'll kill you."

"I think I might be dead before you even have the chance to kill me, Utau's crazy you know." The brunette burst out laughing.

"I won't argue with that, it runs in the family." Ikuto smirked, slamming his door shut behind him.

"Wah, I'll be late if I don't hurry." Amu shrieked, brushing her hair in a rather fast pace. "Wait, will Mama and Papa be fine with this?"

Suddenly turning silent, Amu shook her head and headed out her room, running down the stairs two steps at a time. Amu stopped abruptly at the foot of the stairs. It was dark and empty, Amu roamed around, peeking inside the rooms but saw no one there. Slumping back down on a chair, she picked up a sticky note that seemed to have fallen off from the fridge.

* * *

><p><em>Amu, honey.<em>

_Mama and Papa have somewhere to go and Ami tagged along, I left some money for your food. _

_We'll be back tonight, so don't worry about it too much, okay?_

_Take care._

_-Mama._

* * *

><p>Amu reread the note over and over again, but even so, she couldn't seem to find the words that a mother should have written to her daughter. Ever since, Amu knew that her parents gave her little amount of attention, they were too focused over Ami. All they ever see in her was mistakes and problems; it was most probably why they never cared for her. They were always out with Ami and rarely stays at home, but whenever they do, they ignored her.<p>

"I shouldn't be sad, it's my birthday." Amu smiled sadly, who was she fooling? "Mama didn't even remember my birthday."

Blinking back the tears, she stood up. "It's fine, Amu you can do this. Tadase's waiting for you."

Grabbing her keys with her, she locked the door and strolled towards the gate, pushing it open and suddenly seeing a familiar figure leaning on the wall across the street. Her widened and all she could do was stare. _He was back._

"Ikuto." Amu whispered, cars zoomed past the streets, making it hard for her to see him clearly. Yet, she knew.

It really was him.

Ikuto.

**All done. Hope you all like it. :D**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. **

**THANK YOU.**

**REVIEW, FAV OR FOLLOW :D**


	2. Ikuto Is Back Into Action

**Chapter TWO now edited as well. **

**Huff, I'm getting worked up by editing and rewriting the chapters, but no worries :D**

**I think it's a good idea that I edited the chapters, a good thing to freshen up things, hm?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA : I missed saying that haha **

**REVIEW, FAV OR FOLLOW If you enjoyed reading :D**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Amu seemed as though she was frozen in place, her legs refused to move. Ikuto was back. After three long years, he was now back. She couldn't seem to believe it that easily.<p>

"N-No way." Amu gasped out, turning around and running back inside the gates although it refused to open possibly because of its rusted hinges.

"Amu." An arm clamped around her arm and she froze. Her hands trembling uncontrollably as it rested on the rusted handle.

"Y-You're back." She choked, pushing the gates open as it creaked loudly.

"Don't you want me back?" She could hear him snicker, he never changed. "I thought you said you'd miss me."

Amu turned around to face him. His looks didn't change as well, only if it was still possible, he was more handsome and good-looking than before.

"I have to get something inside." She lied, strolling inside in a fast pace yet Ikuto was able to keep up with her with no difficulties at all.

"So, I was right. This is still your house." Ikuto smirked as Amu pushed past him and unlocked the door with her key.

He plopped down on the sofa, flipping through a random magazine that he had found strewn across the floor.

"And your furniture didn't change as well." He chuckled, running his hand on his hair.

"Why are you here?" Amu suddenly spat, a glass of water in her hand.

"Simple, I walked with you inside your house." He shrugged, walking around immensely.

"No, you idiot." Amu sighed, leaning on the counter. "Why did you come back?"

"Is it wrong?" Ikuto looked up at her, their eyes locking.

"N-No." She stuttered, looking away as she tried to balance her footing.

"I wanted to check on my Amu too, that's why I'm here." He smirked at her, winking as well.

"Ah, well I have to go somewhere." She cleared her throat, trying to ignore Ikuto's attempts.

"Amu." He called out to her and she warily turned to face him. "Happy Birthday."

She didn't know why, but it felt good that someone greeted her in person, the first one to greet her in person, that is. Without knowing, the glass on her hand slipped and crashed on the floor, glass shards strewn everywhere.

"Ah." Amu gasped, kneeling down to pick the glass shards, only to cut herself in the process.

"Tch, you're such an idiot." Ikuto, who suddenly appeared beside her, scoffed loudly.

"Why do you care?" Amu retorted, biting down on her lower lip as she finished collecting the broken glass.

"Give me that." Ikuto ordered, yet she ignored him. "Stop being so difficult, give me that."

Ikuto took the glass shards, placing them at the corner and he held her hand while she tried to pull away, though her efforts all went down the drain the moment he kissed her wound.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Amu choked, continually pulling her hand back, heat started spreading on her cheeks.

He started licking on the wound, making Amu blush redder than ever. Warmth surrounded her finger and she realized that Ikuto had slid it inside his mouth, lightly sucking on it, his eyes shut closed and strands of his hair blocking her view.

"S-S-Stop that." She pulled back her hand, his saliva this evident and she held back a blush.

Ikuto stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the living room; well he was practically dragging her.

"What are you d-doing?" She couldn't get the heat off her face, she knew Ikuto's return was nothing but trouble yet, she couldn't help but feel all tipsy.

He pushed her down on the couch, his face drained of emotions, whatsoever.

"Ikuto." Amu huffed, trying to get up but, he prevented her from doing so, he caged her with his arms on both of her sides.

"Did you miss me?" He growled; his voice rumbling from his throat. He was too near and Amu was having a hard time breathing.

"What kind of question is that?" Amu huffed, rolling her eyes. Did she?

"Answer me." Ikuto pushed, his breath fanning against her face and he smelled of something oceanic and… cigarettes?

"I have to go." Amu pursed her lips, trying to push him off and she had to admit, he had a hard chest.

"I won't let you, not until you answer me." He murmured into her ear, leaning closer to her until their faces were only inches apart. "Tell me, Amu."

"I-I-Ikuto." Amu gasped, her heart started thudding in her chest and she dreaded that he might hear it.

"Amu." Ikuto breathed out, leaning closer and closer. Their lips were now barely centimeters apart, Amu got hold of his shirt, trying to push him off.

And just when Ikuto was about to lean in and close their distance, Amu's phone beeped.

Immediately, he got off and Amu, who had been flustered the whole time had a decently hard time flipping her phone and reading the message sent by her lover. Psh, yeah.

* * *

><p><em>Amu, <em>

_Where are you? It's been thirty minutes and you haven't gotten here. Is something the matter? Tell me, are you still coming? 'Cause I can cancel this and let's just postpone it tomorrow. I'm still waiting for you here._

_-Tadase._

* * *

><p>"Oh no." She gasped, sending a quick reply and quickly stood up. "I have to go."<p>

Ikuto cocked his brow, sending her a look of pure curiosity before he cracked up.

"Why, are you on a date?" He stepped towards her and she stepped back.

"Uh," She gulped, better yet he doesn't know, it's not his business anyway. "Not your problem."

Quickly, she stood up and grabbed Ikuto by his arm, pulling him out of the house as she locked it and hurried out of the gate, waving her hand for a taxi. _Why did he have to come back? Why?_

"Amu." Ikuto called out as a taxi stopped in front of her.

"I have to go, sorry." She bit her lip and got in, she wasn't exactly sure what reason she had for hurrying, because she was late for her date or because Ikuto was back. Either way, it was better than hanging out with him any longer.

Ikuto was back, how come? After three years he came back. He said something about visiting his Dad in New York before, but now. He was back here and Amu wasn't so sure that she fully wanted him back. Sure, before they were close and she wouldn't deny that she had feelings for him but now, Tadase's here and she loved him. He was her lover after all.

She stared at him from the window, watching as he bent down to pick something up. Odd.

"Miss, where do we go to?" Amu snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the driver.

"Ah, the Sanasho Café, please." She smiled, turning back to the window only to find Ikuto gone.

"Ikuto."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. WOOT :D<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED GUYS, THANK YOU.**

**CHECK ON FOR NEW EDITED CHAPTERS AND WELL, NEW CHAPTERS.**

**THANK YOUUUU C:**

**xxxCrystallScarlettxxx**


	3. Getting Called A Slut Twice Ain't Pretty

**THIRD EDITED CHAPTER :D**

**SO FAR, ARE THE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS GOOD? MAYBE? I SURE HOPE SO :**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

**I'M SORTA IN A HURRY, GOTTA UPDATE C:**

* * *

><p>Ikuto tensed, slamming the flip phone shut, the small strawberry keychain wiggling furiously.<p>

So Amu and Tadase were a couple now, huh.

That explains why she was just so eager to leave awhile ago. _Pfft, she really is an idiot, not even noticing that her phone fell on the sidewalk. _Why else did he even come back? For her. It was all for her. And now, she'd been with Tadase all along, possibly she might have been busy smooching with him for all he know.

Ikuto gripped on the pink phone tighter, sitting on the sidewalk isn't something he normally does. The reason why? Because he was waiting for Amu.

And this is what he gets? He was so eager to come back from New York, damn he even turned down Aruto's offer of being the CEO of his company. It was all for her.

Three years ago, she had been sputtering stuff of missing him and waiting for him to come back, so all of those were nothing but bullshit, huh?

So much for this, all his efforts are in vain. Maybe a private plane to New York tomorrow won't be so bad.

A loud buzz snapped Ikuto out of his thoughts and he brought out his own phone, flipping it open and placing it on his ear.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ikuto growled, snapping his eyes shut; he had no time for chats. Screw this caller; he didn't even bother checking who it was.

"Is that how you talk to your sister, you idiot." Utau shrieked from the other line.

"What do you want?" Ikuto cleared his throat.

"Can you please tell your idiotic friend that he better stop acting stupid, he's annoying as hell." Utau rambled on. _Kukai, huh?_

"I don't have time for that, stop bothering me." Ikuto sighed; he never expected this to happen.

"You just came here and now you're snapping at me like that?" Utau fake cried.

"Look, I have problems." He hissed, annoyed by the fact that she was right. He had just returned from America and he was already having tons of problems, most importantly, Amu.

"You can tell me, it's better than hanging out with this… hey you, don't touch that. Yeah, you. Monkey boy. Shut up, idiot." The two started arguing on the other end.

"Do you know about Tadase and Amu?" Ikuto hissed coldly, the two names making his blood boil, the line on the other end suddenly went silent.

"Yeah, actually, everyone knows." Utau mumbled quietly. _Well, fuck._

"And you didn't fucking tell me?!" Ikuto growled, alright, he might have looked stupid right now, sitting at the sidewalk and shouting at the phone. Who gives a fuck anyway?

"Ikuto…" Utau sighed. "I had no idea you wanted to know."

"Well fuck, I don't care." Ikuto stood up from his sitting position. "You still had no right to hide from me."

"Ikuto, what's your problem anyway?" Utau snapped. "I don't understand you at all."

"Of course you don't. Utau, I love Amu!" Ikuto roared, his anger seeping out of him. "Why can't anyone of you see that?!"

* * *

><p>Amu shut the taxi door closed; the café gave off a relaxing aura, the scent of coffee entering her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. Ah, it felt as though she was in heaven.<p>

The café had three floors and Tadase told her to meet him at the second floor, the table by the window. Breathing deeply she pushed the glass doors open, waitresses greeting her as she passed by.

Tadase and her had been a couple a year after Ikuto left, for two years they had been together, Tadase was the one she loved yet Ikuto still had a special place deep in her heart. She had asked herself tons of times why, although even Amu herself couldn't answer it.

"Amu." She blinked, her thoughts suddenly interrupted by Tadase who had been waving from afar.

"Tadase-kun." She beamed, hurrying towards him, her heart beating fast though not as fast when Ikuto had almost… kissed her. No, it was no time to think of Ikuto.

"I'm glad you came, we had been waiting for almost an hour, but it's fine." He motioned for her to sit across her and Amu obliged, though she wondered why he didn't bother letting her sit beside him.

"I'm really sorry, Tadase-kun." Amu bit her lip, before realization hit her. "Wait, 'we'?"

"Amu, I—" Tadase was interrupted by a high-pitched female voice and both heads turned to look.

"I'm sorry; did I take too long in the restroom?" A redhead appeared out of nowhere and sat beside Tadase. "Oh, are you Anu?"

"A-Amu. It's Amu." She corrected, her stomach churning. _Who was this woman? _Amu's heart started pounding hard; something prevented her from questioning him as to who the woman was. It was as though a cat had caught her tongue.

"Oh, good." She smiled. "You see, you made us wait for almost an hour, I hope you have a good alibi for that."

"Saaya." Tadase warned, though his voice was laced with gentleness and softness. _Saaya was her name?_

"W-Who are you?" Amu choked, something told her the answer wasn't something good.

"Aren't you a bit rude?" Saaya frowned. "I can see why he chose me over you."

"W-What?" Amu's knees trembled, what was happening? She couldn't seem to understand a thing.

"Amu, I wanted you to come here because we have something important to tell you." Tadase looked unusually glum.

"W-What is it?" Amu didn't know why she kept responding, maybe because somewhere in her heart she still hoped that it was not what it looked like. That maybe Saaya was Tadase's friend or maybe his sister, cousin, neice?

"Let's end this, Amu." Her heart fell into the deepest pits of darkness; it was as if it was pierced with thousand of needles, over and over again.

"W-Why?" She croaked, tears rolled down her cheeks and at the corner of her eye she thought she saw Saaya scoffed. It must've been her imagination. This was just a dream. Only a dream, yes.

"Amu…" Tadase murmured, taking her hand but she pulled it away. "You don't understand."

"I-I don't understand?!" Amu laughed emptily, tears streaming down her face. "So now, I'm the one who couldn't understand?!"

"Amu, listen please." Tadase almost begged. "We're getting married."

Amu choked, coughing up and Tadase stood up to rub her back making her sicker.

"M-Married?" Amu wept, covering her face with her hands. "W-Why?"

"Are you doubting us? Just so you know, pinky. I'm his fiancé; I have all the rights, so get your face away from him." Saaya hissed, slamming her hands on the table, cups and silverwares falling everywhere.

People started to look at the scene they were making; some took pictures and videos, a crowd chattering about them.

"Saaya's stop it, please." Tadase sighed, sitting back down before glaring the audience of their little show. "What are you all looking at?"

The crowd quickly dispersed and Tadase rubbed his temples, letting out a groan of despair and stress.

"How could you?" Amu whimpered, balling her fists. She was an idiot, an idiot.

"Amu, she's actually right. She's my fiancé. I'm really sorry." Tadase murmured, looking down. "We're about to get married next month, it's for our family's companies, please understand."

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She sulked back in her seat, unable to form any more words.

"I was waiting for the right time." Tadase whispered lightly, his eyes filled with guilt.

"The right time? That's bullshit. So, all this time you were cheating on me?" Amu hissed, her hands trembling.

"Don't speak as if you're the one who's been wronged on, I am the fiancé, you're just some slut who needs money, I can give you the money, but stay away from Tadase. He's mine." Saaya exclaimed.

_Slut? That really hurts. Money? I don't care about that._

"You're right, you're the fiancé, so why don't you just go and stuck him up your ass, and you can have him for all I care." She growled, standing up and running towards the stairs, her tears never seemed to end.

"Miss, are you alright?" A waitress asked as Amu ran past her, ignoring her completely as she slid out the doors and pushed her way past the crowd on the streets.

"Amu, Amu, wait." A hand grabbed her by her arm, turning her around. It was Tadase.

"D-Don't touch me." Amu hissed, slapping him hard on the cheek. "Saaya or whatever her name is, she's right. But you know what? I don't understand why you had to do this to me, I thought you loved me. I was stupid, right?"

"Amu, look." Tadase attempted to hold her hand but she stepped back.

"Stop it, please. I'm tired of your lies." Amu begged, pounding on his chest. "I don't want to ruin whatever you have, so please, just go back to her."

"Amu…" Tadase mumbled. People started staring at them; passerbys would stop and stare for awhile before turning back to their usual chore.

"Leave." She spat, and he stepped back warily before returning to the café, leaving Amu who knelt down in the middle of the sidewalk, like a stone in the middle of a raging river. Her hands were on her face as she wept silently. People rushed past her, but everyone ignored her and just like that, she felt empty all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto, w-we all know that." Utau mumbled softly. "But, we can't stop Amu and Tadase, we can't tell them what to do with their lives."<p>

"So, you just let her be a slut with that Tadase?" Ikuto continued his sputtering. "'Cause I can officially say right now, Amu is nothing but a slut."

"Ikuto!" Utau hissed. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You had no right to say that!"

"Oh yeah, what would you do then?" Ikuto spat, laughing coldly. "If she really is a slut, she should've opened those legs for me, but no, is that just how picky she is?"

"A slut, huh. Well, I'm sorry if that's how you see me, I can't change my impression now, can I?" Ikuto froze midway, whirling around to see Amu staring at him in disbelief. Her eyes were red and it looked as if she had been crying for a long while. How long had she been there?

"Amu." He looked away, scoffing lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>WELLL, I HAVE TO OFFICIALLY SAY THIS, THE NEW REVISED CHAPTERS SEEMED TO DRAMATIC OH NOOO. T^T<strong>

**I'LL FINISH EDITING ALL MY OLD CHAPTERS JUST SO THAT MY READERS WON'T GET CONFUSED 'CAUSE IT'S LIKE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PLOT :P**

**I'M REALLY IN A HURRY SO THIS IS JUST MY AUTHOR'S NOTE, GOTTA EDIT, BYEEE :D**


	4. The Slight Revelations, Dun Dun Dun

**Hey sup, CHAPTER FOUR'S REWRITTEN, AT LAST. C:**

**I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 AND 6, HECTIC BUT FUN WOOT :D**

**THANK YOU C;**

**xxxCrystallScarlettxxx**

* * *

><p>"It's so nice of you to stop by and call me a <em>slut.<em>" Amu hissed, advancing towards Ikuto, her hand making contact with his cheek, a loud slap emitting from her sudden move. "I'm sure you feel better now?"

"What the fuck, Amu?" Ikuto growled lowly, grabbing her by the arm. "Why in the fucking world did you do that?"

"I don't think it's wrong slapping a person who called me a slut with no reason at all." Amu exclaimed; her eyes stinging and she dreaded tears to fall. "Be reasonable for once, Ikuto."

"So, now you're talking." Ikuto barked back, his grasp on her tightening. "Stop acting like a saint, you're the one who's unreasonable here."

"I don't understand you at all." Amu shot back, tears erupting from her eyes. This day was too much, especially since it was her special day. Her birthday. But it wasn't special at all.

"I don't understand you either." Ikuto threw her back, running his hand down his hair. "Amu, you fucking lying bitch."

"And now I'm a bitch? A lying bitch?" Amu started pounding on his chest. Even Ikuto despites her, who's next? "What did I even do to you?"

"You don't know?" He laughed emptily, his words laced with poison. "Let's refresh your memory then."

Ikuto grabbed her once more, pulling her towards her front door and slammed her back hard on the door.

"Stop it, stop it, you're hurting me, Ikuto." Amu cried out, attempting to push him away.

"I hurt you? Weren't you the one who hurt me in the first place?" Ikuto snapped; his fists punching the wooden door beside her, making her tremble in terror.

"I don't understand. You were gone, how could I even hurt you?" Amu croaked, a lump forming in her throat, her hands gripping his shirt. "You didn't even contact me for three years Ikuto, three years."

"That's the point, Amu." He roared out, a ferocious growl rumbling from his chest. "I was gone for three fucking years and when I came back for you, guess what; you'd been fucking around with that Tadase."

Without knowing what she had been doing, she slapped him again, this time harder. A pink mark of a hand evident on his left cheek.

"Don't you ever… ever dare say his name." She whimpered, sliding down on the floor.

For a moment there, Ikuto's eyes softened before it hardened once more and a scoff left his lips.

"Why, did he break up with you?" Amu's eyes shot open and she lifted her head. "Cause I don't really mind accepting you with wide opened arms even if that means having a secondhand girl."

"You want an honest answer?" She croaked. A huge pain slumped down on her chest. Ikuto changed, he really did change. He wasn't like this before, but now, he was a completely different person. She didn't even know who she was talking to right now. "Yes, Ikuto. He did. Does that make you feel better? 'Cause I hope it does, you can laugh at me for all I care."

His breath caught up in his throat. Tadase broke up with her. Today? So that was why her eyes were red and puffy as hell. _Damn fuck. _But, it was still her fault. If she didn't have to forget about her, no; their promise, it wouldn't turn out this way. If she didn't choose Tadase over him, then none of this had to happen.

Immediately, Amu stood up, pointed her finger on his chest and started screaming in a raspy voice.

"Are you happy now?" She choked on her own words, turning towards the door and fumbled with her keys, pushing the door open as soon as she unlocked it. "Just leave. Go back to America or whatever."

She turned around and threw the door closed, although she failed as he had blocked it with his foot and pushed it open freely with his hand, making her stumble back.

"Don't close the door on my face like that." He gazed deeply at her, his voice suddenly growing quiet.

"I have all the rights, this is my house." She spat, pushing the door close only to make Ikuto push it back as well.

"Let me in." He ordered only to make Amu push herself against the door trying her best to keep up with his strength.

"N-No, just leave me alone." Amu whimpered, the whole time tears never stopped emitting from her eyes.

"I can push this open anytime, I'm asking you to let me in for fucking's sake or I'll bring this door down."

Warily, Amu pulled herself away as Ikuto swung the door open, entering her house as if it was his own.

"Wasn't that better?" He slammed the door shut behind him, advancing towards Amu who stepped back.

"W-What do you want?" She whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

"You don't know what I want?" Ikuto smirked, stopping abruptly. "I want many things. But, there's something I want more than anything else. I want you."

"I-I don't understand." She shook her head furiously, backing away from the man who seemed to be having a major mood swings. Who knew Ikuto was bipolar.

"Of course you don't." He clicked his tongue. "Let me make you understand."

In one swift move, he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the couch, dropping her there.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Amu gasped out, it was just like what had happened a while ago when they almost kissed. But no, Amu was not letting a guy who called her a slut kiss her. Never In hell.

"I'm punishing you for forgetting about our promise." Ikuto whispered, his nose touching hers and her breathing hitched.

"P-Promise?" Amu gasped out, suddenly needing a great amount of oxygen.

"Three years ago, you were practically begging for me not to leave you." Ikuto suddenly stood up, leaving Amu breathless from their close contact.

"What?" She croaked out. She had no idea she even did such thing. She knew both of them were close before but…

"You told me to come back." Ikuto whirled to face me, his jaw tightened. "You told me you'll wait for me."

"Ikuto, I don't remember…" Amu whispered, trying to stand back up but he push her down, caging her with his arms and bringing his lips towards her ear.

"You told me that you'll be mine when I get back." He mumbled, biting on her ear lobe and she reddened. Something clicked in her mind, something about Ikuto nibbling on her ear before.

"I-Ikuto." Amu muttered, trying to push him away and he pulled away, staring deeply into her golden orbs.

"That's why I don't understand why you chose him over me, why Amu?" He continued to gaze at her and she gulped down as heat crept up her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"So, you broke up with her?" Utau tapped her chin and turned to stare at the couple sitting across her. "Because of your uh, fiancé here?"<p>

Utau raised her brow, she couldn't see the slightest idea why Tadase chose this... girl over Amu. No idea at all. She was puzzled as hell.

Tadase nodded with much difficulty, having a gun right on his head wasn't the most comfortable to start with.

"Please don't hurt us." Saaya pleaded, her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Ah, shut up or I'll blow your brains out." Utau hushed her and immediately she shut her mouth up.

The brunette behind her chuckled in amusement.

"I always knew you were a sadistic woman." Kukai leaned on the wall, watching the scene unfold before him.

"Shut it, Souma." Utau crossed her arms, giving him a sharp look and he grinned back.

Tadase gulped, he still couldn't process in his mind how they even got here in the first place. One moment, they were kissing in the café and the next thing he knew, he was sitting right across Ikuto's sister. And she's a scary one for that matter.

"Miss Hoshina, do you need any more information about these… imprudent fools?" A man around his thirties entered the room, a folder in hand.

"No, everything's taken well cared of, thank you very much." Utau shooed her private investigator away, nodding her head slightly to motion her bodyguard to leave as well.

Tadase sighed a breath of relief, now that the gun was gone; his life span seemed to have increased slightly. Just slightly. Who knew breaking up with Amu was this troublesome? Then he should've just cheated on her a little bit more before breaking up with her.

Utau smirked, Tadase was being too comfortable. "So, what was your purpose?"

"What purpose?" He suddenly jerked his head towards the grinning blonde.

"For breaking up with Amu." Utau snapped, banging her hands on the wooden table.

She had thought something was up after Ikuto started babbling about Tadase and Amu, especially since Kukai had told her how excited her brother was too finally see her again. Oh, and don't even forget about how her brother was stupid enough to leave his phone open the whole time, not even bothering to end their call, which was very useful for her. These two were too easy to find as well, meh, too boring.

"I've told you, I have a fiancé." Tadase burst out, his ruby eyes wandering around the gloomily lit room. A single lightbulb hang above them, the cliché one you see in the movies where they're supposed to get tortured until they spill everything out. He suddenly gulped, a lump forming in his throat. Why did they even have a room like this in the first place?

"So, why'd you even go out with her if you had an oh-so pretty fiancé?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't know I had a fiancé." Tadase mumbled and she banged her hands on the table once more.

"Lies, lies, Hotori." Utau threw the folder towards him, papers flying everywhere. "You knew it ever since you were like, what, eleven? You were matched towards this… girl for marriage because of your family business, how pathetic."

He grew eerily quiet and Kukai had to bite down his tongue to prevent from laughing his ass off. This was just too hilarious.

"Just admit it; you went out with her and cheated on her because you wanted to get even with Ikuto." Utau stood up from her seat and Tadase jolted up as well. "Because you knew too well that Ikuto's coming back today."

"H-How did you…" His chair fell to the floor, eyes wide and jaw barely hitting the floor. "I never told anyone…"

"Ah, and I'll never tell anyone how I'll kill you today." Utau clapped her hands and the bodyguard entered the room once again.

"N-No." Saaya started to panic, well, panic even more as soon as the gun was situated on her.

"Two choices. One, help me or two, say goodbye to your brains, if ever you two even had one." Utau shrugged, a winning grin on her face. Ah, the ups of being rich and famous.

"Why would you even need our help? You have everything in your hands." Tadase squealed inwardly like the gay he truly is as the gun moved towards him.

"Last time I checked, Ikuto's idiotic mind isn't included in the list." She clicked her tongue, facing the two once more. "Kukai, you know what to do."

"Huh?" The man behind her toppled over. He didn't remember anything that had to do with him.

"You're going to be my chaperone." She smirked at him. "'Cause I'm going shopping."

* * *

><p>"I-Ikuto…" Amu whispered, trying to push him away but he didn't budge and instead leaned even closer towards her.<p>

"Answer me, why?" He bellowed; his jaw line evident and his eyes bore right through her.

"B-Because…" Amu whispered, she dreaded for him to hear her, heck she was scared to hear her own voice as well. She didn't know how to say it but somehow, the words just slipped out of her mouth freely before she could even stop herself from doing so.

"Because what, Amu?" Ikuto pressed, he was getting impatient by every second that ticked by. He needed answers and fast.

"B-Because I love him, Ikuto." Amu croaked out, a tear rolling down her cheek and she looked away from as he tensed up. "I love Tadase."

* * *

><p><strong>RUSHED CHAPTER, FORGIVE ME GUYS -W-<strong>

**AND I'M HAVING A PRETTY HARD TIME REWRITTING THE CHAPTERS. OH NO… **

**ICE CREAM, I NEED ICE CREAAAAAM :C**


	5. UNDER REVISING :D

**Scarlett: Hello everybody!**

**Amu: Don't just "Hello everybody!" us!**

**Tadase: Yeah! We've been waiting for the next chapter!**

**Ikuto and Scarlett: YOU! How'd you get here!? **

**Amu: Ummm… I invited him…**

**Ikuto and Scarlett: WHAT?! **

**Tadase: Amu-chan says that she invited me here *smiles***

**Scarlett: Don't you dare come any closer! *brings out knife***

**Tadase: Uh-Oh… *runs* AHHHHHH…**

**Scarlett: You come back here! *chases Tadase***

**Ikuto: Amu… why'd you invited him? *hurted expression***

**Amu: well, it's so fun in here and… well… *blush***

**Ikuto: Whatever… **

**Amu: Anyway, Scarlett doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters **

**Ikuto: *sigh* Please….enjoy…. *walks away***

Ikuto's P.o.v

"Wow… what a day…" I said as I walked towards the living room.

"I know Tadagay is…umm…well…girlish? But, I never expected him to be so talkative! *sigh*". I looked up to see the clock '9:30'

"Whoa… I spend more than 1 hour talking to him?!" Then, I looked down at the pinkette who's sleeping on the couch.

I walked slowly so she won't be woken up and sat on the couch beside her.

"Amu…" I said as I caressed her cheek.

I closed my eyes; it was so quiet… except for the clock ticking slowly.

"I-Ikuto?" I opened my eyes and saw big golden orbs staring straight at me.

"Hey… What's up?" I said still staring at her eyes.

"Nothing?" She said as she giggled and she sat up straight.

Then, she looked at the left then the right. "Umm… Ikuto…" she said as she stared at me.

"Hmm?" I said as I played with her hair.

"What did he say?" she said quietly.

"Who's he?" I said still playing with her bubblegum colored hair.

"Umm… T-T-Tadase… I-I m-mean" she stuttered.

"Oh..." I said and I stood up. 'Oh well… better tell her now…'

"He said…umm…He's very sorry and he hopes that you'll forgive him… and also… something about… well… meeting up with him…" I said while avoiding eye contact.

"R-REALLY?!" she stood up with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah" I said and leaved the living room

"Hey! Wait!" she said as she scurried out of the room "Hey… where are you going?" she asked as she grabbed my arm.

"Umm… the bathroom?" I said to her still avoiding eye contact. 'Shit… why? Why do you care so much about him more than me?'

"Oh…" she smiled. "Well… I better get dressed! Right?"

"Yep" I frown. "Okey Dokey!" she said and ran up the stairs quickly.

'Yeah… so you love him again? After what he did? Great…' I thought. I sat on the couch waiting for the lovesick girl to come down.

-Somewhere at the Mall-

Utau's P.o.v

"Ms. Utau! Wait for us!" I heard the annoying paparazzi shouted with their cameras and microphones ready for interviews. 'Oh well… better hide'

I quickly ran to the restroom without even checking the sign.

"Shit! Why did they still recognize me with this outfit?" I said as I walk around.

I was really annoyed with this bad odor surrounding the whole room.

'But, oh well… got no choice' I thought and shrugged.

But, my thoughts where cut when I heard someone behind me.

I turned around and saw a guy staring straight at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with anger in my face 'Pervert guy' I thought.

"Heh… I should ask you the same question… What are you doing here? In the men's restroom?" he smirked.

"What?!" I looked around and notice that the place doesn't seem to be a women's restroom.

'Shit' I cursed still staring at the guy. 'What the heck is he planning?'

"Well… since you came all the way here… would you like to have some fun?" the guy smirked.

"Umm… No thank you" I said and ran to the door… I almost reached the knob when the guy caught me by the wrist and pushed me on the wall.

"Ouch…" I said as open my eyes and saw the guy licking his lips.

"Mhmm" he said with that dirty look on his face. 'Oh no…'

When he was about to do something… I kicked him in the crotch and I ran away.

I managed to escape and went to go to some fast food restaurant since I was really hungry. I was in the line when… I saw him again. He was there standing with anger and seduction on his face.

'Please… STOP following me!' I thought and ran outside with him chasing after me.

I ran and ran… but, I tripped because of my high heels 'Stupid heels!' I thought.

I looked up and saw the same guy again! I tried to stand, But, I sprained my ankle and fell down.

I sighed I guess I can't get away anymore. I felt my eyes being hot…

"Haha… let's see" the guy said. He looked at me with a smirk on his face "Where do we start?"

'Someone…. Please… just… stop…him…and….HELP…ME!'

-Back to our main characters-

Ikuto's P.o.v.

'Seriously Amu?' I thought as I stared at the girl right in front of me.

"Umm… So, What do you think?" she asked while blushing.

"Fine" I said and continue watching TV.

"Hey! Say the truth! And don't avoid me!" She said in an irritated look.

'Amu… It's as easy as you think…' I thought as I looked at her sadly.

"I-Ikuto? A-are you alright?" She asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah… let's go" I stood up and looked at the clock '10:30'

'Great! She spend one hour getting dressed and she's wearing that kind of clothes?!' I thought.

**(P.S. Amu's wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and a checkered black and blue mini skirt also black heels and some make-up)**

We leaved the house with the key with her. I just sighed. I guess this day isn't going to be good… for me… but, for Amu… maybe it's a dream come true…

**Scarlett: There! I'm done! Happy now Amu?!**

**Amu: No… *whispers* **

**Scarlett: Why? *confused***

**Yoru: Scar…its Ikuto… He's missing… **

**Scarlett: What?! *shocked* I-I didn't know? **

**Yoru: well… because you were so busy writing the story nya~!**

**Scarlett: Ohh… So that's why. Umm…Amu, are you alright?**

**Amu: *sigh* Scar… I'm not… First, you murdered Tadase… *Tadase's dead body fell out of the closet* **

**Scarlett: *looks at the bloody knife that she's holding* Umm… I have an explanation for this! *throws away knife***

**Amu: Now, Ikuto is missing…**

**Scarlett: Amu… **

**Amu: tell me Scar… did you murder Ikuto? *death glare***

**Scarlett: I DIDN'T! Believe me!**

**Amu: Fine… But, I better find him… **

**Scarlett: Umm… I'm coming with you!**

**Amu: You can't… No one's going to write the story…**

**Scarlett: But, Yoru could! Right, Yoru?**

**Yoru: Umm… nya~?**

**Amu: Sorry… No can do Scar… **

**Scarlett: Don't leave me PLEASE!**

**Amu: Bye Scar... Bye Yoru… *packs things***

**Yoru: Bye nya~! Take care nya~! *waves hand sadly***

**Scarlett: Bye *sigh***

**Amu: *leaves***

**Scarlett: I'm all alone *echoes* this place is empty**

**Yoru: Of course not! I'm still here! Cheer up nya~!**

**Scarlett: Ok… fine *sigh***

**Yoru: Since Ikuto… is well missing… Amu is finding him and Scar is depressed, I'll be here for the meantime nya~!**

**Scarlett: yeah… *sigh***

**Yoru: So, I hope you like it… Please R-**

**Scarlett: *fainted***

**Yoru: SCAR-CHAN! Wake up Scar-chan! Umm… please R & R..SCAR-CHAN! NYA~!**


	6. UNDER REVISING -W-

**Scarlett: Well, hello there! *echoes* Oh, I guess this place got really *ehem* empty.**

**Yoru: Scar-chan nya~, Ikuto nor Amu has returned yet nya~… What do we do nya~?**

**Scarlett: *clears throat* No worries! We can find them! *smiles***

**Yoru: But…Our readers are waiting for too long nya!**

**Scarlett: I know, I know, I am sorry to all of you there! So, In order to make it up to you, I'll be updating more chapters to my stories! *starts writing***

**Yoru: Yay nya~!**

**Ikuto: Hello? *echoes* I've brought ice cream for everyone! *echoes***

**Yoru: Ikuto nya! You're back! Where's Amu? And, what took you so long nya?**

**Ikuto: Well, *scratches head* I walked away because of kiddy king… and I got lost. And- wait, WHAT?! Amu? Amu is missing?!**

**Amu: *enters* sigh... And I'm back… so, don't worry anymore okay? *smiles* though I'm still exhausted.**

**Yoru and Ikuto: Y-You're back!**

**Amu: Yep! Since, I got tired finding you and I got hungry… *glares at Ikuto* don't run away like that again...**

**Ikuto: Don't let Tadase come here again *glares back***

**Yoru: But, Tadase's dead nya… *deadpanned* **

**Ikuto: Wha-**

**Amu: Hey! Scar-chan is writing and we are annoying the readers…So, better yet shut up. Oh and Scar-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara nor its characters! Enjoy~**

**Ikuto's P.o.v**

Seriously? Does she really have to wait for a taxi? I can ride her there… wait, no, I won't. Why does she have to go and meet up with that Tadase? I thought she hated him… sigh… I don't understand her at all; so it means she lied to me? And then what, she doesn't like me after all?! Wait, did she even confessed? Well, she sort of did… and that counted! I hope so. I should talk to her… or else, all this things will go to waste.

"Amu…" I spoke quietly as I looked into her face as she looked into mine.

"Yeah? What's wrong Ikuto? You seem to be deep in thoughts… Is something the matter?" Amu tilted her head in confusion and worry.

"There is." I replied firmly I know I have to clear this problem as soon as possible.

"What is it Ikuto?" Amu stepped forward to me.

"It's a who! Not a what!" My voice got louder that made Amu flinch. 'Ikuto, control yourself… control yourself!' I thought, but, I know I can't.

"What are talking about Ikuto?" Amu's voice wavered as she stepped back.

"Don't play dumb. It's Tadase! Why do you keep pushing yourself to him?! The guy doesn't like you anymore!" I shouted at her which caused her to flinch again.

"I'm not pushing myself to him and I know it! I know that he doesn't like me. I thought you talked to him?! I thought you understand it?!" Amu answered back with her voice getting a bit louder than usual.

"I did! But, the look in your eyes, it shows me that you still love him! And your clothes?! Amu, it took you one hour just for that! *points at clothes* It's obvious! You were just playing with my feelings! Why did I even think that you really loved me? Wait, maybe you didn't even like me. You know, you don't need me! All you need is Tadase, and neither do I need you! Go and push yourself to that kiddy king! slut." Apparently, all the words that I shouldn't have said still spilled out. Amu stared at me with tears in her eyes and slapped me hard on my right cheek.

"I-Ikuto… I-I HATE YOU!" with those words that pierced my heart she ran away. Great, now, my cheek and my heart hurts a lot. I'm stupid... stupid! I looked around and saw people staring at me, somehow I accidentally glared at them and all of them walked away. Just then, raindrops fell down and before I knew it, I was soaking wet.

**Amu's P.o.v**

I can't believe him! He said that?! H-how could he! I hate him! I HATE HIM! I ran and ran until a taxi stopped in front of me and the window opened. The driver was the same one that drove me to met up with Tadase a while ago.

"Well, It looks like we've met again Ms. Hinamori Amu." He smiled at me.

"What do you want?!" I growled at him. Today was not the best day for me, it was the worst… thanks to Ikuto.

"Grumpy aren't we?" he chuckled "It's going to rain, better come in now" he smiled that annoying smile of his.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Where to?" he asked while smiling. "Stop smiling. Just take me to…" I told him the details and we sped along.

When we reached the place, I stepped out and the driver suddenly chuckled and said. "You better go and cool your head… I bet that guy isn't happy too." I stood there frozen as soon as I realized it I turned around "What do you mean?!" But, the taxi was gone. I swear I didn't hear an engine of a car start up and the driver didn't even ask me to pay! H-he disappeared in thin air! I was trembling as I quickly ran in the café.

(Note: the driver named, Tsukasa, Amakawa isn't a ghost! He's just… weird? I don't even know how to explain him too; he's just a mystery in this story.)

**Scarlett: *groans* urgh… at last I've finished it… Oh, Ikuto? Amu? You're back!**

**Amu: A long long time ago. *rolls eyes***

**Scarlett: Let's make this short! Please-**

**Ikuto: STOP! **

**Scarlett: Huh? Why? *confused***

**Yoru: Try greeting them nya~!**

**Scarlett: Oh right! How about we greet them and have a party afterwards? My treat since I owe you guys a lot!**

**ALL: YAY! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Amu: Let the party begin!**

**Ikuto: It's PARTEH PARTEH!**

**Yoru: Please do R&R nya!**


	7. UNDER REVISING C:

**Scarlett: YIPPEE! YIPPEE! YIPPEE! A new review! Even if it's only one, I'm still overjoyed! **

**Amu: Oh come on! New chapter! New chapter! New chapter!**

**Scarlett: I know, I know, I know, and guess what?**

**Ikuto: What? What? What?**

**Scarlett: Seriously? *deadpanned* what is this repeating the words 3 times?**

**Ikuto: We're bored. *shrugs* **

**Scarlett: Fine. Oh right, I was about to tell you that I'm gonna give some characters their own P.o.v! Including Tadase! **

**Amu: *jaws dropped* B-But, he's dead!**

**Ikuto: Plus, I hate him. *growls***

**Scarlett: In the story! In the story he's not yet dead! Okay? And you, Ikuto, nobody cares! **

**Yoru: That is a not so good idea nya~ *points to a very mad Ikuto***

**Scarlett: Nah… who cares? Yoru, disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Scar-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Come back here you- *runs after Scarlett***

**Amu's P.o.v**

I walked inside the café and tried to search for a blonde guy and a red head girl. It's not as easy as you think! The café may not be so big, but, it sure is full of people! It's frickin' crowded! Soon enough I gave up and went to the counter as I ask for details.

"Umm… excuse me?" I asked a green haired guy standing beside a brownish haired guy that was facing back.

"Yes?" The green haired one faces me and pushed his glasses up as it gleamed. I bet you know him.

"Y-You! Kairi!" I shrieked and pointed a finger at him that caused people to stare at us.

"Umm…" He smiled and covered my mouth as he spoke again "I-I'm very sorry, as you can see, she is my old friend whom I haven't seen for a while, thus, she reacts so… differently when we met" He explained to the customers and they all nodded and continued eating.

"Hinamori-san!" Kukai shouted in a whisper as he put a finger in his lips.

"What are you up to? And, why are you two even here?" I eyed them suspiciously

"Urghh… Umm… Y-You better go upstairs… T-The answer is umm… up-upstairs… yah, err- upstairs!" Kukai replied and nodded quickly.

"Now go! We have more customers Ms. Hinamori Amu" Kairi smiled sheepishly at me and quickly turned around.

"Sigh... I'm gonna kill you two if something not good is gonna happen…" I murmured as I walked quietly upstairs, bumping people on the way.

Kukai's P.o.v

"Umm… Tadase, Amu is going up now… and, I blew my cover… it's because of Kairi…" I glared at Kairi and he scratched his head "Roger that, oh and Utau's gonna kill you guys" I could hear Tadase chuckle at the other line of the walkie-talkie that is if a walkie-talkie has a line. "Yah… And I'm going to rise from the dead and kill Kairi again" I glared again at Kairi who ignored me this time. "hahaha okay, you better go call on the 'waitresses'" Tadase answered and there was a beep.

"You call them! You annoying four eyes, Utau's going to kill us!" I threw my arms up and shove him the damn toy phone.

"Okay… just cool your head and everything's going to be okay" He assured me as he started talking.

"Yeah right, tell that to my grave for the next two hours" I murmured under my breath and eavesdrop to their conversation, hey; I still have the right to hear it! Actually, I have the right!

Kairi's P.o.v

"Hello? Are you there? Rima? Yaya? Nagihiko?" I asked them and continued to ignore the mumbling idiot beside me.

"It's a 'Nadeshiko' not a 'Nagihiko' they changed my name to a girl's" Nagihiko answered grumpily.

"Hey, it's okay to be back! You know, like the old school days haha" Kukai grabbed the walkie-talkie and answered instead of me.

"Why do I have to be the girl?" Nagihiko asked us in a pitiful voice.

"I don't know either" I replied while pushing Kukai away from snatching the walkie-talkie again.

"Oh and I've been told that your cover was blown?" Rima asked from the other line.

"Yeah… It was… I hope you won't get the same fate like us." I answered back suddenly scared of was the penalty Utau's going to give us.

"hahaha we won't! We aren't stupid like you haha" Rima laughed which only made me more annoyed.

"Yah yah, good luck" I pressed the button and looked beside me to find no Kukai but, Utau.

**Rima's P.o.v**

"Alright, Nagi- oh right, Nadeshiko, you know your position right?" I said while raising my eyebrow to him (or her haha). "Yaya you know what to do now right?"

"Yes!" Yaya answered while jumping up and down

"Yes…" Nagihiko answered as if he got no spirit at all.

"Okay then… TO YOUR POSITIONS! And, Nadeshiko, I like your dress" I smirked and went to my place as I saw him glare at me, I just glared back.

**Amu's Po.v**

I kept walking and walking but I found neither Tadase nor Saaya. The two tricked me? I mean Kairi and Kukai? Or maybe Tadase and Saaya tricked me too. Could Ikuto's word be possibly true? That I'm just forcing myself? Even though I already knew that Tadase likes somebody else…? NO! Wait, okay, maybe yes, but, to call me a slut is out of the question! Why does he need to shout and make a scene? People were staring at us! He deserved that slap." I said as I stared at my hand that was red, it hurt a lot when I slapped him hard. I look around and went to sit at an empty table beside the window; I noticed it was raining hard.

"Oh no, It's raining, he might be soaking wet! And, my house is locked! Wait, why does he need to go in my house? He should stay in the streets!" I spoke to myself anger building up inside me.

**Normal P.o.v**

What Amu didn't know is that the 'waitresses' were listening to her… and Utau and her gang, is doing this not for Tadase and Saaya… but, for Ikuto and Amu.

Tadase and Saaya are… actually… with Utau.

It means… Amu and Ikuto, were tricked.

**Scarlett: THERE! *smiles***

**Amu: *claps hands* YAY!**

**Ikuto: I don't get this story at all! It's the worst**

**Scarlett: Look who's talking, I could make this a Tadamu anytime!**

**Ikuto: You're the one who wrote the summary saying 'Certified Amuto' then you will change it?**

**Scarlett: Well, how about making you die! *laughs evilly* **

**Ikuto: Uh-Oh... *runs***

**Scarlett: *Runs after Ikuto***

**Amu: I'll read Scar-chan's script okay? *clears throat* So, I hope you enjoyed it and I just wish for maybe a bit more of reviews? Please? And tomorrow I'll try to update again. Please R&R!**


	8. UNDER REVISING -u-

**Scarlett: Here I am again!**

**Amu: Good Attendance! *claps hands***

**Scarlett: Don't remind me about school!**

**Ikuto: What's so bad about school?**

**Scarlett: *glares* you hate it more than I do.**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Okay, I was just trying to be good! Even for once!**

**Scarlett: Well, try using another subject instead of school!**

**Amu: Hey, What's so wrong about it?**

**Scarlett: Class is starting again! **

**Amu: Well, Of course! Classes always start after a break!**

**Scarlett: Yeah right. I won't be updating after this!**

**Ikuto: What?! Why?! **

**Scarlett: Classes starts at January 7! That's why don't remind me!**

**Amu and Ikuto: *gasps* Oops… sorry.**

**Scarlett: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Enjoy while I don't! *sulks in corner* **

**Rima's P.o.v**

"Do you hear her agent R?" Yaya called out to me using her walkie-talkie as she tries to hear Amu's conversation with herself when the three noticed that she was deep in thoughts.

"Stop using nicknames Yaya…" I glared at her but, she just pouted.

"But they're fun to use… plus, without them the mission is boorrring" She rolled her eyes that caught a great big mocha cake over the table.

"Oh no, Yaya! Don't eat that!" Nagi- ehem, Nadeshiko quickly grabbed the little girl from devouring such gigantic cake.

"B-but, agent N, Yaya-chan is hungry!" Yaya whined. Oh man! This kid is so noisy!

"Fine… use your nicknames… but, shut up!" I sent daggers to her which made her flinch "Agent R is sooo scary" She murmured.

"What was that?!" I shrieked but, Nagi- Nadeshiko quickly covered my mouth.

"We need to get closer to her!" Nadeshiko told us his plan and we both nodded.

"Agent R, Agent N and Agent Y is very sorry to do this to Amu-chan" Yaya shook her head in disappointment.

**Kukai's P.o.v**

"Utau, w-where is Kairi? A-and, what are you doing here? I-I thought you were with Tadase and Saaya?" I stuttered dreading to hear her answer.

"He's outside with the two. Would you please calm down; I know you blew the cover okay? And, I'm not mad since I expected that to happen. After all, everyone knows you're an idiot." Utau shook her head.

"Hey! It was Kairi who blew the cover, not me! He did that 'push the glasses up' thingy!" I quickly defended myself.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I came here for more important reasons than arguing with you" Utau said coolly as she flipped her hair.

"Humph. What is it?" I crossed my arms waiting for her reply.

"It seems that Amu and Ikuto fought before she came here, probably in the streets." Utau groaned, she knew this is going to be out of her plan to make a birthday party and an apologizing party for Amu.

"So? They just fought? So what!" I replied to her which caused her to flame in anger and smack me hard.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Can't you understand? This will ruin the plan! Sheesh, you're really stupid!" Utau grumbled.

"Well, sorry! How'd you know they fought anyways?" I asked in confusion.

"I saw Ikuto on the way here, He was soaking wet. I asked what happened but, he just said 'nothing.' So, I guessed it was Amu, he didn't respond, but, the look in his eyes answered a yes." Utau explained.

"Wow! You're not sure! Don't jump to conclusions quickly!" I told her but, she shook her head.

"It's obvious! Who would be left in the streets soaking wet and disappointed? His cheek is swollen and red! He was slapped! They fought! His eyes are red and swollen! He cried!" Utau defended her guess about Amu and Ikuto.

"Amu looks fine when she came here!" I spoke up.

"Amu is good at hiding her true feelings! How about asking the waitresses for information!" Utau answered back, eager to prove she was right.

"Fine. Whatever, I can't change your mind anyways. So, what are you gonna do now, smarty-pants?" I raised an eyebrow waiting for Ms. 'I'm so smart's' new idea.

"There's going to be some change of plans" she smirked widely.

"Oh no! Don't include me in those crazy ideas of yours! I just went here to help because its Amu's birthday and she deserved an apology from Tadase and Saaya. I bet you lectured them well huh?" I smirked back at her.

"hahaha yes I did. And, you can't deny this offer…" She chuckled

"And why?" I questioned her, demanding for an answer.

"You'll be my personal servant if you decline my order." She grinned.

"NO WAY!" I screamed.

"YES WAY!" Utau laughed and dragged me outside.

**Ikuto's P.o.v**

"Great! What do I do now?!" I screamed out as I sat at a bench at an empty park.

"I'm stupid! Why did I even say that!?" I punched the bench hard which made a bruise on my hand. I don't even care though.

I stood up and started walking in circles, then I started running, then I walk around and sat back again.

I just sat there and placed both my hands on my face; "M-My life is ruined" I spoke to myself telling myself how idiotic I was.

"I-Ikuto?" I heard the kiddy-kings voice. The first thing that came to my mind was, Amu. I quickly raised my head to see three people standing in front of me; my vision was blurry because of tears and rainwater blocking my eyes.

"A-Amu?" I croaked out.

"No, Ikuto, it's Utau, Tadase and Saaya. Amu's not with us, we made a plan for her and, she's at the café… why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be with Amu? A-Are you crying?! What happened?" Utau's voice showed worry, great, this is embarrassing…

"nothing" I spoke up quickly looking down again.

"Ikuto… did something happened between you and Amu?" Utau asked me but, I shook my head. I'm sorry Utau, But, I won't push you between our problems, well, maybe my own problems, I'm all alone after all.

"Ikuto-kun…" Saaya whispered "I-I'm sorry for hurting Amu… U-Utau… lectured us and, I understand what I've done… I mean, what we've done." Saaya said as she knelt down and look back at Tadase.

"I-It's okay. She'll understand" I answered quietly.

"Ikuto… Look at me" Utau said as she pulled my chin up and stared at my eyes.

"I bet it's Amu" She said and shook her head, "Come with us, we are going to Amu" She said as she patted my head.

"No thanks… Go on, I need time… alone" I answered back trying to make the three leave as soon as possible.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry… I really am" Tadase apologized with his head hung low. "I don't know what happened, but, I've got the feeling it has something to do with me." He continued. Wow, this kiddy-king knows it.

"Nah…" I said as I forced a laugh. "It's okay." I said as I prevent tears to fall. "P-Please leave" I quickly told them.

"But-" Utau tried to answer but, I cut her off coldly

"Just leave… I don't need company… will you just leave me alone?! You are too noisy! I-It's annoying!" I shouted at them which made them back off and quickly leave.

"L-Let's go" Utau quickly said as she wiped her tears as the two nodded and followed Utau with their head hung low.

Great… I shove my friends away… what do I do now? I asked myself but, suddenly somebody approached me again… it was Utau.

"I-Ikuto… I just wanted to say that… you can come to the café anytime… h-here's the address, I'll be expecting you." She said as she stood there with a paper in her hand.

"Don't be." I said as I accept the paper and looked down again as she left without a word.

Ikuto, you stupid piece of shit… do something! Go to the café or anything… wait… I can't, Amu's there. I think I know what to do now… By all means, I must stay away from Amu. It's for her own good. I'm not good enough for her.

**Scarlett: Ohohohoho! Poor Ikuto.**

**Amu: Ikuto had a booboo when he punched the bench! **

**Ikuto: Shut it. Do I have to be so stupid like that?**

**Scarlett: You're stupid anyways… **

**Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**-PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING-**

**Scarlett: nothing! Oh right! I have some important announcement!**

**Amu: What is it? Something good?**

**Scarlett: Nope… The complete opposite, bad news.**

**Amu: Oh no! Tell! Tell! Tell! **

**Scarlett: As I told you earlier, School would be starting after 2 days… it means, less time for laptop and less time for fanfic… and less time for updating…**

**Amu: NOOOO!**

**Scarlett: Got no choice… plus, I do wish to have a little bit more of reviews… I just wish that maybe it could go up to more than 10 or stuff? So, I'll still try my best to update even in school days! **

**Amu: YIPPEEE!**

**Scarlett: Don't be happy yet…**

**Amu: Why?**

**Scarlett: More bad news.**

**Amu: Oh no…**

**Scarlett: Guess what? I have class in summer vacation! Don't worry I'm not that dumb that always fails in class and I have to attend summer school I have a rank too haha. This is actually more difficult. We, as in all my classmates has to attend that class that teaches 3 main subjects… math (oh no!) , Science (Uh-Oh) and English (Phew!) to be accelerated to a higher level! YIPEEE! So, wish me luck! Please R&R! **

**Ikuto&Amu&Yoru: *EXTREME NOSEBLEED* What in the world is she talking about?!**


	9. UNDER REVISING :X

**Scarlett: I'm back!**

**Amu: Update faster! **

**Scarlett: Yes, I know. As you can see guys, school will be starting and I can't update anymore so to make it up to you, I'll update maybe 2 or 3 chapter, what do you think? But I can't promise since I'm updating my other story as well! **

**Amu: *yawn* hurry up.**

**Scarlett: And… since I'm in a hurry to update both my stories, I might have grammatical errors so bear with me! (Even if I have auto-correct) and I'll be using third person point of view since I find it easier that way.**

**Ikuto: So boring.**

**Scarlett: Fine, here I am, typing for you!**

**Ikuto: Good girl**

**Scarlett: Shut it!**

"Kukai! I've got a brilliant plan!" Utau exclaimed and Kukai facepalmed once again.

"No, no more with your crazy idea, Ikuto wants to avoid Amu, give him some privacy plus how many times hae you changed plans?" Kukai explained but the blonde didn't seem to be hearing a word.

"Okay, we change our plan, if we can't get Tadase and Saaya to apologize to Amu since of stupid Ikuto, and we can't bring Ikuto to the café, and we already made Saaya and Tadase apologize to him yet nothing happens soooo… why don't we bring Amu to Ikuto?" Utau smirked.

"How do you do that then?" Kukai raised a brow and Utau clapped her hands.

"Piece of cake, now, where's the walkie-talkie?" Utau grabbed out her walkie-talkie and started talking.

Suddenly, Utau spoke up on her walkie-talkie, Rima, Nagi, and Yaya had to stop on doing their plan and listen to the word the blonde was saying.

"What is it, Utau?" Rima hissed.

"Change of plans everybody" Utau smirked and Kukai just sighed.

"What now?" Rima rolled her eyes; Utau is really an annoying person.

"Meet up with me right outside the café, I have this brilliant plan" The blonde exclaimed.

"Urgh, fine, this better be good or you're dead, Hoshina" Rima growled.

"Of course, it's fabulous!" Utau jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah, okay bye" Rima pressed a button and sighed. "Okay people, mission abort, let's go out of this damn café"

"Aw, why?" Yaya pouted and Rima glared at her.

"Eh, come on, Yaya, let's go" Nagi laughed sheepishly and pushed Yaya out as Rima followed behind them without Amu noticing.

"So what now?" Kukai stared at Utau who was now busy typing on her cellphone.

"Just wait, I'm texting my designer, she'll be sending us my clothes!" Utau cheered.

"Clothes?! We have no time for your clothes!" Kukai sighed.

"Just watch, we're going to be needing that you know." Utau smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say, Utau" Kukai sighed.

"Let's go back to the café now?" Utau asked and Kukai nodded as both head back.

"Why're you late?" Rima tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at the two who had just arrived.

"Come on, where were just late for a few minutes" Kukai sighed.

"Where'd you go anyway?" Nagi asked curiously.

"The park nearby" Kukai replied and Rima's eye twitched.

"You still had the time to date?!" She exclaimed and Utau quickly blushed.

"Stupid! Of course not! Ikuto was there, that's why!" Utau huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ikuto?" Nagi held his chin curiously.

"Yeah, and that's where our plan takes place!" Utau exclaimed and started babbling about the plan and soon, everyone understood about it.

"Not bad, but where are the costumes that you're talking about?" Rima stared at Utau.

"It'll be here, just wait." Utau sighed and stared at her watch, her designer was running late.

"I can't wait for that long!" Rima huffed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Yaya suddenly complained when a honking of a car was heard and everyone turned to it.

"Miss Hoshina, sorry I was late, the traffic was a bit tough but anyway, here are some clothes that I found in the stock room, I hope it could help" A woman in her twenties smiled and handed Utau a box.

"Thanks, this will help a lot" Utau grinned and the car headed off. "Let's get this started"

Utau opened the box and several clothes were neatly folded in it.

"Not bad, not bad" Rima muttered as she rummaged through the box.

"So, how do we start?" Nagi asked and Utau grinned.

"Just like this…." And then she trailed on.

Amu was deep in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of the people that were busy rummaging on a single brown box.

"Should I go apologize to Ikuto?" She muttered. "No! it's his fault!" She huffed.

"I feel so stupid, I was tricked by Tadase and Saaya, maybe Ikuto's right" Amu murmured. "No, he's still the one who's wrong!"

"Urgh, my head hurts!" She growled to herself. "Well, I do wonder where he is right now"

"Oh leave him alone!" She suddenly exclaimed which made people stare at her though she didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, someone approached her and Amu looked up to see a woman with violet hair tied up in a bun.

"Please help me" She croaked out, well yeah she did croak, her voice seemed forced.

"Umm… why?" Amu sniffed, the woman looks oddly familiar.

"My daughter, she had ran away and now I can't find her!" The woman exclaimed.

"Well, what can I do?" Amu tilted her head, wondering why this has any concern with her.

"I need your help, please just please" The woman begged and Amu sighed.

"Fine, I shall help" She huffed and stood up. "Any ideas where she might be?"

"Yes, yes, she might be at the park but I'm not sure" The woman sighed.

"Um.. where is that park anyway?" Amu asked softly, she was actually not in the mood but well, she just needs to help.

"My husband can bring us there!" The woman quickly grabbed Amu's hand and lead her outside, shockingly, the woman's grip was strong, too strong for a woman.

**Scarlett: I'm sure you know the woman right?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, it's—**

**Amu: Spoiler! *covers mouth***

**Ikuto: Mhmm..! **

**Scarlett: R&R!**


	10. UNDER REVISING :P

**Scarlett: Hello! So, yeah! The ten reviews are up so I'll be updating!**

**Amu: You better thank them.**

**Scarlett: Yeah! Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorite the story! **

**Amu: Okay, now to the story!**

**Scarlett: Yes, to the story! **

"Umm… Are you sure your husband is here?" Amu raised an eyebrow since they have been waiting outside the café for more than ten minutes or so.

"Of course he is!" The woman growled and Amu cowered down, thinking that she may have offended the woman. **"**Uhh… Yeah, he is, just wait"

"O-Okay" Amu sighed, what a day she had, it's her birthday and at the same time her parents left her alone at home, Tadase cheated on her, she had an argument with Ikuto, got tricked once more by Tadase and Saaya and now, look what happened.

A honking of a car got Amu's attention as she quickly turned to see a petite man wearing the weirdest suit and hat Amu had ever seen, the man had a thick bushy mustache which seemed to be fake and thick rimmed glasses. Overall, he seemed odd but somehow familiar.

"Oh, honey!" The woman suddenly ran towards the car and almost tripped on her 7-inches stilettos. Oh and the woman was wearing a long skirt, and Amu wondered why a pretty woman would hide her legs, her face was caked with makeup and she was wearing a shirt and somehow, Amu who didn't mean to stare at her chest, noticed that her boobs seemed fake. Oh well, so much for that.

"H-Honey… Umm…" The man stuttered and Amu could see the woman glaring at him. "Well, sorry I was late… Umm… I… the… traffic was… umm… heavy…and… It's raining so… yeah, sorry…" He stuttered once more and scratched his head, careful not to remove the hat from his head but, a small strand of hair fell off and Amu saw it. It was blonde, hmm… isn't that odd?

"Well, Amu, let's hop in" The woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the car.

"How did you know my name?" Amu turned to the woman who started coughing.

"Oh… umm…" The woman fiddled with her fingers and the man looked at them through the rearview mirror with a nervous expression.

"You told me, right?" The woman smiled nervously.

"Oh, I did? I don't actually remember" Amu frowned, how could she be so forgetful. "Anyway, I'm really sorry I forgot that I have already introduced myself"

"It's alright, no problem with that, right Honey?" The woman turned to the man who flinched.

"Ugh, yeah, sure, no problem" He laughed sheepishly.

Amu was dumbfounded, these two were really odd, but they seemed to be safe and far from being kidnappers. But why didn't they introduce themselves?

"Well, we're here" The man said and Amu looked out the window, who knew there was a park nearby? Maybe everyone except her.

"Go on, Amu, search for my daughter" The woman shooed Amu away as the pinkette stepped out.

"What? You're not going with me?" Amu asked, her face shocked.

"Yes, we won't, just bring her to the café, we'll be waiting, goodbye" The woman smiled and banged the door shut.

"O-Okay?" Amu stepped back as the car sped off towards the direction of the café. "Great, there I was thinking they were nice, how rude of them, Oh well"

Amu turned around, the rain has stopped by now though there were raindrops that dripped from the leaves of the trees. She, who knew nothing about this park, decided that she may need to explore it.

Minutes later and Amu was lost. Who knew the park was huge and filled with trees? What kind of park is this? She was stupid, why in the world did she even explore it? And since she had no choice, she kept walking, hoping that someone would see her and help her get back.

Amu, forgetting that she had to search for the couple's daughter flinched when she heard the cry of a child though it sounded spooky.

"Uhh… who's there?" Amu stepped back only to step on a twig as it cracked and Amu jumped in surprise, that is when she felt so alone, so trapped and frightened.

"Help me…" Amu turned around and saw a little blonde girl whose hair was cut short like it was a guy's, her red eyes stared at her and her lips muttering words, she held out her hand while the other clutched a teddy bear with only one eye. Amu backed away in fear.

"Who are you?!" Amu stammered. The girl who wore a white nightgown with some stains of blood only continued walking to her.

"Stay… away!" Amu huffed and started stepping back when a hand suddenly gripped her foot.

"Help me too…" It groaned and Amu looked down to see a girl with long blonde hair that was covering her face and she was wearing a long white dress.

"Ahhh!" Amu shrieked and kicked the girl as she stumbled in front of her and Amu swore she heard a small 'ouch' but maybe it was her ears playing tricks on her.

"How dare you!" The girl stood up and ran towards her and Amu shrieked once more and started running away, not daring to turn back.

Amu then stopped when she was far away and held her knees while panting heavily, her head was spinning, her feet felt sore and her eyes were tired and she was starting to feel sleepy when she heard another voice.

"Are you alright?" Amu froze, no, she won't look up anymore… no, she really won't.

"My name is Sarah, come on, look up" Amu sighed, and looked up to see a girl with orange hair that reached her shoulders, she was wearing a shirt and pants just like what a normal kid should and she was licking an ice cream, somehow she looked like Yaya.

"Yaya?" Amu croaked out but the girl looked at her confusedly, oh no, could this be another ghost?

"No, I'm Sarah. Who's Yaya?" The girl tilted her head curiously.

"Oh, just a friend of mine who looks like you" Amu sighed, the girl wasn't Yaya, it was obvious on the way she spoke and she wasn't a ghost either.

"Oh, I see… Have you seen my… parents?" The girl pouted.

"Parents?" Amu stood up and stared at her, maybe she was just hallucinating a while ago about the ghosts.

"Yeah, my mom has purple hair while my dad always wore those weird clothes." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you! You're their daughter! I came to find you!" Amu exclaimed and smiled.

"No! I won't go back!" The girl suddenly screamed and threw the ice cream at Amu's face and started running away.

"Wait! Yuck, what the heck?" Amu exclaimed, she had no time to clean herself up since she had to chase the girl, seriously, she might look like Yaya but she acts worse!

"You can't catch me!" The girl started giggling and Amu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

The girl turned around the corner and disappeared. Amu stopped, how could she let a small girl escape her? Seriously, this is the worst day of her entire life.

Amu quickly covered her ears when she heard a loud whistle and turned to see a police, he pointed and approached her.

"You!" He exclaimed. Amu couldn't see his eyes since he wore glasses and his hair was covered by the hat. He had a thin mustache which curled on the end, what?!

"What me?" Amu pointed to herself.

"Yes, you!" The police huffed and stomped his foot.

"What did I do?" Amu hissed, this is the first time in her life that she had encountered a police.

"Why're you chasing the kid?!" The police crossed his arms; his voice seemed to be forced to sound husky.

"Her parents are searching for her!" Amu exclaimed.

"And why does that concern you?" The police raised his eyebrow and before Amu could explain, the girl jumped from behind the bushes and started making funny faces behind the police's back and muttered the words: You can't catch me.

"I can catch you!" Amu exclaimed and chased the girl as she ran passed the police, she was getting impatient with that kid.

"You can't catch me!" The girl laughed and continued running.

"Stop! Just stop!" Amu exclaimed, she was getting tired and she wondered why the girl was so hyper.

"I won't!" The girl giggled and ran away as Amu stopped and sat down and panted heavily.

"Help us. Please?" A voice asked behind her and she flinched.

"A-Are you a ghost?" Amu muttered, the scene of meeting ghosts awhile ago ran though her mind.

"No, help us, my foot is stuck in this crappy hole" The voice grunted and Amu turned to see a guy with a bonnet and glasses, he was wearing hip hop clothes which looked weird on him while there was a girl beside him who was trying to help him as well. She had a huge summer hat that covered her whole head and a yellow summer dress and she avoided eye contact with Amu.

"I'm sorry, I'll help you!" Amu quickly stood up and helped the man get free from the hole while the girl stepped aside and hid her face the whole time.

"Thank you" The man smiled and Amu smiled back.

"It's nothing" She shrugged but then she quickly froze when she saw the ghosts behind the man and surprisingly, the girl beside him disappeared, they walked slowly and their eyes bloodshot.

"No, no!" Amu screamed and started running away but then she quickly stopped when she heard the man shouted for help.

She turned and saw the ghosts biting on the man's limbs as he cried out and held his arms out towards Amu who was terrified and continued running away.

"Hey!" Sarah suddenly appeared and jumped on Amu who screamed in surprise and started sobbing.

"You! Let's go back, it's not safe here!" Amu exclaimed but the girl ran away.

"Follow me!" She laughed and Amu followed as fast as she could still sobbing in fear.

They continued running for a while, Sarah was taking the lead since she didn't seem to get tired. As they turned around a corner Amu gasped, there was a fountain and benches surrounded it, the reflection of the moon was on the fountain water and that's when Amu noticed that it was no longer day time.

"Hey, Sarah? Where are you?" Amu looked around; she never wanted to see the ghosts again and sticking with a hyper girl is a better choice.

"Amu?" Amu flinched, no, it's impossible, why's HE here?

Ikuto was still sitting on the bench while staring at the sun which started setting. This day sucked as fuck. It was supposed to be the best day but no, it turned out to be the complete opposite.

Suddenly a scream was heard and Ikuto turned, the voice seemed familiar and he quickly stood up.

Then, there was another and after a few minutes later, another came.

Ikuto sat down again; maybe those screams just came from those slutty girls who did nothing but squeal so he ignored every single shout he heard and continued thinking about, well, everything that happened today when suddenly a girl jumped out.

"Yaya?" Ikuto stared closely. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh!" Was the only reply of the girl as she ran passed him and hid behind a tree.

"What are you-" Ikuto didn't finish since a voice caught his attention and he quickly turned around.

"Hey, Sarah? Where are you?" The girl spoke up and Ikuto's eyes widen.

"Amu?" He whispered and the girl froze.

**Scarlett: Woooh! I enjoyed typing this chapter!**

**Amu: It's random! **

**Scarlett: And fun! **

**Amu: And I'm not a scaredy-cat! **

**Ikuto: *whispers on Amu's ear* Boo…**

**Amu: AHHHH!**

**Scarlett: please Review, Favorite and Follow! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my overly random chapter! **


	11. Ikuto Joins The Plan

**I'm feeling a teensy bit lazy on editing and rewritable this chapter, hohoho : **

**Maybe NEXT TIME? ;p**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV :**

**THANKS A LOT GUYS.**

* * *

><p>Amu froze, she didn't move a muscle, nope, she'll never turn to look, what if it was the ghosts? But worse, it might really be HIM and she hated that fact.<p>

"Amu? Is that you?" Ikuto called out once more and Amu stiffened, it was him.

"I-I-I-I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered, she never knew it would be that hard to pronounce his name.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto suddenly frowned, remembering that he should avoid her, not talk to her!

"What are YOU doing here?" Amu repeated the question, emphasizing the word 'you' without turning to look at the guy.

"Not your business" Ikuto answered coldly and Amu was taken aback for a moment, Ikuto was never like that to her, could he still be mad? But why would he be mad if it was his fault!?

"Whatever" Amu rolled her eyes yet stayed at her position until she heard the footsteps walking away from her and a sudden gust of wind blew her hair against her face and she felt cold, her eyes stared at the trees and she imagined shadows shifting behind every tree, but she wasn't actually imagining.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?!" Utau hissed, she was hiding behind a tree near Amu and Ikuto's area with her walkie-talkie gripped by her hand.<p>

"I think they argued?" Nagihiko sighed; he was sitting in the car that was parked on the right side of the park without Amu or Ikuto noticing.

"Yaya thinks this won't work" Yaya muttered, careful for Amu or Ikuto might hear.

"This needs to work!" Utau growled softly and Rima rolled her eyes.

"Nice going, Hoshina, your plan failed" Rima hissed, she too was in the car, sitting beside Nagihiko.

"Let's just see about that!" Utau answered coldly. "Tadase!"

"Yes? Utau?" The blonde answered, he was hiding behind a tree as well and he felt jealous as he watched the two talked.

"You better get ready to scare the crap out of Amu again" Utau smirked.

"W-What? But I suck at it! I almost revealed my identity!" Tadase whispered-shouted at Utau.

"Well, act properly! Don't mess up this time or you'll be dead meat hanging on that meat shop near the café" Utau growled.

"Y-Yes, Utau" Tadase gulped nervously, of course he wont mess up! Never will he!

"Well, get ready, on the count of three you go and do that creepy chant of yours and show up, make sure to scare her" Utau instructed as Tadase listened intently and nodded, now wasn't a time to be jealous or nervous, it's a matter of life and death for him!

"One…" Utau muttered and Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other as Tadase's jaw tightened.

"Two…" Yaya gulped while Saaya, Kukai and Kairi who were far from the rest listened as well.

"Three!" Tadase inhaled deeply and started walking out from his hiding place, his arms stretched out if front of him and he walked as weirdly as he could and of course, strained his voice to make it sound like a little girl's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Utau and the rest were busy arguing and thinking of a new plan, Amu was very deep in thoughts, she had two options. One was to turn around and apologize to Ikuto for her rude behavior and since it was partly her fault and Option number two was to ignore him and walk away, he was the rude one and he was his very own fault. Soon, she stick with Option number 2 and was about to walk away.<p>

Ikuto on the other hand, decided to sit back on the bench, a part of him was shouting at him to go and apologize since he himself knew that it was his fault, he was being too protective and jealous. But another part of him meekly whispered, saying that he should leave her be, she's happy without him, he was useless, he was a stupid jerk and he should have knew that she didn't see him the same way he does for her. Ikuto wanted to leave, just like what the tiny voice behind his back was saying but, his conscience wouldn't let him. He'll never leave her in a place like this, alone, after what he had done, and so, he watched her, he knew he sounded like a stalker, in which he is, but he knew it was the right thing to do, maybe, right?

Amu, who didn't like standing too long took one step towards the tree-filled side of the park which got Ikuto's attention as he stared quietly at her, as for now it's the only thing he could do freely without anyone interrupting him or shooing him away.

And here comes Tadase, he started towards Amu, walking like a zombie and chanting like a ghost, what the heck, right?

Ikuto cocked his head, unable to tell what the figure was and Yaya quickly popped her head from behind the tree and whispered on Ikuto's ear, making him jump in surprise.

"Yaya says that it's Tadase, Utau made a plan and told everyone including Yaya!" Yaya informed happily though Amu couldn't hear the two conversing since she was shocked to see the ghost once more and stood frozen in place.

"What plan?" Ikuto turned to Yaya with an annoyed expression, how could he forgot that there was a weirdo, hyper energetic girl behind him?!

"Yaya thinks that Ikuto should see it for himself" Yaya sighed and hid back behind the tree.

"What?" Ikuto huffed, he actually forgot about Amu who was starting to tremble in fear in front of him.

Yaya didn't reply since, behind the tree, she was eating a handful of chocolates to keep her company.

"Ugh, whatever" Ikuto sighed and jolted as he caught sight of Amu trembling in fear and the zombie-ghost creature who stepped in the light was quickly familiarized by Ikuto as Tadase, could this be the plan Yaya was talking about? What's this plan about? And what should he do?

Amu stepped back, would this ghost eat her as well? Now that she's alone? Wait, she's not alone! There's Ikuto behind her! Well, what should she do now?! Ikuto left her already! Wait, did he?

Another blonde ghost stepped out and you could say that she was a good actress, which is she is. And Ikuto held a laugh; he knew it was his sister, where have you seen a ghost wear shimmering white stilettos anyway? Ikuto then decided he should stay put and watch, only making a move if it is really necessary.

"No… please no…" Ikuto heard Amu croak out and he felt somewhat sorry, he still didn't know what this plan is for and so he stared at Utau making actions behind Amu's back.

"What am I going to do?" He mouthed, sure he looks childish for playing a trick on Amu just when they fought but it may help them make up right? It's a plan after all and he didn't want to be a killjoy.

Utau shook her head like it was part of her act though Ikuto, who had a faster understanding than Amu knew it means 'nothing'.

Ikuto nodded and held his head on his hands and watched Amu who started stepping back nervously and Utau made a little, unnoticeable wink, though Ikuto caught it quickly.

"I said… help me… but did you help?" Utau moaned.

"NO!" Utau and Tadase both shouted in chorus and Ikuto chuckled as Amu jumped and made her pace faster and as she heard a chuckle, she turned around vigorously.

"I-Ikuto?!" She exclaimed, her eyes welled with tears.

"Help me…!" Utau growled and Amu was starting to panic as Ikuto stood there motionlessly, like he didn't see any ghost at all.

"Ikuto!" Amu now called, much to Utau's satisfaction.

"What?" Ikuto hissed, he made sure he sounded pissed off and as if he knew nothing.

"Help me…!" Tadase now joined Utau's screams and Amu quickly covered her ears.

"Ikuto, help me!" Amu shouted, she wanted Ikuto to run to her, hug her and protect her.

"Why would I do that?" Ikuto hissed and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I need your help!" Amu shouted, her knees were numb and she couldn't really move, I mean, swear, she was literally unable to move, Amu had this phobia of ghosts and other creepy things, just so you guys will know.

"I don't get you at all, what are you saying?" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I can't move and there are ghosts!" Amu screamed, she was truly frightened.

"I don't see any" Ikuto shrugged, he knew he would get smacked to death if Amu finds out he was faking it all.

"Just help! They're getting closer!" Amu started screaming louder.

"In one condition" Ikuto smirked evilly and Amu knew it wasn't good.

"What? No!" She huffed, her knees still trembled and were frozen in place when a hand grabbed her ankle and she screamed.

Utau crawled on the ground, imitating the ghost named 'Sadako' who was quite popular though her hair was black and Utau's was blonde. She quickly grabbed Amu ankle and tugged on it violently.

"Fine by me" Ikuto said while shaking his head.

"Can't you see them?!" Amu shrieked, her voice wavered as Utau continued tugging on her ankle.

"See what?" Ikuto cocked his head, he was liking this, at least they were able to talk even if it requires tricking Amu.

"Them!" Amu exclaimed and turned around to point in front of her only to face Tadase who was staring at her creepily. And obviously, she screamed, a scream that would make anyone deaf.

"Ikuto!" Amu turned in fear and Tadase quickly hugged her, not the loving way but the way that would make you shiver.

Ikuto growled, what does Tadase think he's doing? Well, he won't let the show start without him, Amu's only his, his I say.

**Scarlett: Done. I don't like this chapter…**

**Amu: Why?**

**Scarlett: It seems sooo unreal but yeah, I'm rushing it and can't think of anything else, hopefully I'll make the future chapters better.**

**Ikuto: Good, cause I hate being jealous.**

**Amu: Whatever! Tadase's better than you!**

**Ikuto: What?!**

**Scarlett: Please review, Follow or favorite! Thanks for reading! **


	12. AN: Author's Note Please Read

Okay, so this isn't really a chapter as you can see…

It's the boring and super long AUTHOR'S NOTE, OH NO. BUT PLEAAASE, READ THIS, IT'S A LIL' BIT IMPORTANT, MIND YOU.

I haven't really been updating so, I wanna make it up to all of you guys. :"

I'm giving you all the privilege to kill me now. It's been ALMOST a year since I updated; whaaat? T^T

Yes, I know, SCREW ME, HATE ME, do what you like, I hate myself too. ._.

I actually have no alibi as to why I haven't been updating. I'M GUILTY, YES I KNOW. I was lazy, just sitting on my couch, eating stuff and doing random things.

So now, since I wanted to end my lazy ass life, I'll offer a one-week nonstop update to cover up my neglecting of my stories, YAY, what do you think?

It would start on Monday, I'll update 'My One and Only' until Sunday. And next Monday I'll start updating 'I will Stay with You, Forever' too. Sounds good, hey?

And, at first I thought of ending the story in less than twenty chapters but, after what horrible things I've done, I decided to… _sniff sniff…_ CHANGE IT TO MORE THAN TWENTY. Whadd'ya think, huh huh?

About my other story, don't be sad about Ikuto's death, I've got a bunch of things in store for you, I actually thought about the whole story before posting it here on FF, so I got it under control. And I think it would take thirty or more chapters for that story all in all. I'll focus on MOAO first though.

Oh and after the one week non-stop update, I'm not sure I could update as fast as that. I'll still try tho.

My laptop had some keyboard issues, the numbers won't work except for '5 and 6' so… I couldn't really put any exclamation point, and I had some hard time logging in into my accounts since all my passwords have numbers. :p

So, anyway, I wanna know who's still active and wants to read this story, comment or PM me, lemme know, BUT I'M BAAAAACK :D So, expect the awesome Scarlett back into action, woot.

Signed,

xxxCrystallScarlettxxx


	13. Ikuto, You Idiotic Bastard!

**Sup guys, first of all I wanna say thank you for all the reviews, people, you don't know how much that means to me :D It just boosted up my willpower and now I wanna update this story more often.**

**NOTE: SOME PHRASES/SENTENCES MIGHT SOUND MONOTONE OR LACK EMOTIONS AND THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE MY EXCLAMATION POINT IS NOT FREAKING WORKING, THANK YOU. **

**I also wanna say that I might use Third Person's Point of View for awhile or maybe forever haha. **

**Okay, without furthermore adieu, I now present you, a newly written chapter, fresh from the oven. I sorta rushed it, hope it's not too bad. **

**GUYS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D IT MEANS A LOT. **

**:D :D :D**

* * *

><p>Tadase was not getting away with this, oh no, no. Ikuto grinned inwardly, he was going to make the little king pay for this, a lesson he surely won'tforget, but that's a story meant for another time.<p>

"Uh, Ikuto, hey hey." Amu's sudden outbursts snapped Ikuto out of his train of thoughts.

"What do you want?" He snapped, unintentionally directing his rage towards the pinkette, who flinched.

"N-Nothing." She stammered, looking more terrified by Ikuto's cold demeanor than the 'ghost' who seemed to be enjoying hugging her petite waist.

Their argument came flashing before Ikuto's eyes. _This wouldn't work_, he thought. He made up his mind now, he was going to apologize, one way or another. If only Amu stops being so complicated.

"Look," He sighed, running his hand down his blue hair. "Whatever ghost that's hugging you better stop doing bullshit, that is if he still values his pretty face."

Amu's eye lightened in a split second, eyes widening and jaw barely hitting the ground. _Could he possibly see them?_

Tadase on the other hand, had a priceless expression on what seemed to be a pitiful excuse of fear painted on his face.

"Y-You can see them?" Amu exhaled, arms loosening around her waist much to her delight yet her legs still seemed to be glued on the ground, refusing to budge.

"See what?" Ikuto chuckled. "Your lame ghosts? I'm not blind, all I see is you acting all weird and stupid."

"I-It's not stupid." Amu hissed, crossing her arms.

"Well, lying won't take you anywhere, now won't it?" He scoffed.

"It's true, h-how did you know a g-ghost was hugging m-me?" Amu whispered, goosebumps spreading all over her body.

"Simple, I don't." Ikuto shrugged, leaning back on the bench. Was Amu stupid? Luckily for Utau, the park was dark, meaning Amu wouldn't be able to see their lame makeup, and cheap costumes, he'd rather wear a curtain than that. Plus, their acting is the worst.

"But, he listened, he s-stopped hugging me." Amu retorted, ignoring the wails behind her that seemed to act as background music for their argument.

"Oh, so I was that cool, huh?" Ikuto smirked, winking at Amu who immediately went red like a tomato.

"Will you just help me then?"Amu stammered, blinking away her blush. "I-I can't move."

"Stunned by this gorgeous body of mine, eh?" Ikuto grinned widely and Utau snorted inwardly.

"N-No." Amu exclaimed. "Certainly not."

"Then, I guess you won't need me anymore." Ikuto yawned, standing up. "Good, cause I really need some sleep."

"W-Wait." Amu gasped out, she was serious, her legs refused to move, it was frozen in place. "D-Don't go."

"W-What w-was t-that?" Ikuto imitated her, intentionally stuttering his words.

"J-Jerk." Amu snapped, who does he think he is, anyway?

"Ah, goodnight then, Amu." Ikuto started towards the pathway much to Amu's horror, he couldn't leave her like this, he wouldn't, won't he?

"N-NO." Amu shrieked, her stomach churning, the park was dark, deserted, and there were ghost wailing behind her, though they seem to quiet down every time Ikuto and her would converse, much to her confusion.

"What?" Ikuto turned to look at her, cocking his head in a teasing way.

"Don't go, I say." Amu huffed. "Don't leave me here."

"And why would I even do that?" Ikuto questioned immensely.

Amu felt a familiar pang in the heart, he was right. Why would he do that anyway?

"B-Because..." Amu murmured, heart thumping tirelessly. "B-Because..."

"Because?" Ikuto was getting interested, and so were the others, they were now merely sitting criss-crossed on the grass, butting their nose in their conversation. Why didn't Amu notice that her 'ghosts' are now taking a break from scaring the shit out of her?

"Because I need you." Amu rasped out and immediately, she noticed how wrong it sounded. "W-Wait."

"You what?" Ikuto's heart thumped and froze, what the hell.

"I need you to help me." Amu corrected and Ikuto frowned. "Just help me."

"How?" He sat back down the bench, brows furrowed.

"Help me to move." Amu bit her lower lip, the question was stupid but, that wasn't the reason why she was embarrassed as hell.

"I don't think I can help you with that." Ikuto growled. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Utau hissed silently, they had retreated back to their hiding places a few minutes ago. She raised her hand motioning the gang to make a sudden move. They weren't making up, she didn't think the two would be so hard. Oh well, plan B into action.<p>

Ikuto stood up to leave, how come Amu was so naive and ignorant? Well, Utau better fix her legs of steel that wouldn't move cause he was sick of this bullshit and he's leaving. So much for making up, huh. Apologizing just wasn't his thing, ah shit.

"Alright." Utau barked at the walkie-talkie. "Let's make this quick. Kukai and Kairi, change into Plan B costumes."

"What?" Kukai groaned. "But, I'm tired, can't we just let them do this on their own?"

"I sort of think that Souma is right, this is their problem, a conflict that only those two are capable of mending." Kairi's words of wisdom flowed out of the speakers and Utau scowled.

"Argh, do you think they're fixing themselves up? MOVE OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU, IDIOTS." Utau roared, literally roared. It was a wonder that Amu didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Well, she was too focused on Ikuto's retreating back. Her mind was swirling with thoughts, her eyes fogging up and her heart throbbing in pain. It was her fault too, Ikuto was actually right all along. But, she didn't listen. Maybe, maybe she had to apologize as well, it takes two to tango anyway, right?<p>

"Ikuto..." She mumbled, her legs seemed to unbuckle and turn to jelly as she slid back down on the green grass, absolutely forgetting about all the happenings awhile ago. This was it, it was now or never. If she speaks up, she might be able to call out to him or she could just let him leave, after all, he was mad at her. Who wouldn't anyway? _Ah, it's all my fault. I'm such a stuck up bitch, I'm an idiot._ She ain't going to lose anything now though, so why not risk it.

"IKUTO, YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD." Amu rasped out and heads turned towards her.

"What the fuck?" Utau murmured.

"Hey, no cursing, Hoshina." Rima spat, yet she was able to hear Amu's sudden words, all thanks to the walkie-talkie on her petite hand.

"Shut up." Utau spat back. "What's happening, are they going to kill themselves now?"

"Does that mean I could change back to my usual clothing, huh?" Kukai grinned from behind the trees. He and Kairi were dressed and ready to go, all they were waiting was a signal from their head commander, Utau.

"NO. Stay in your positions, men. Stay in your positions." Utau ordered and Tadase sweatdropped beside her.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously?" Tadase laughed sheepishly.

"Exactly my thoughts." Rima sighed.

"You're in no position to speak, Hotori." Utau's nose flared, well, almost. Tadase sulked back, fearing the siblings, Hoshina and Tsukiyomi.

"Shh, they're talking." Kukai erupted, his voice booming in the speakers and all went to look.

* * *

><p>"What?" Ikuto turned, feeling confusion taking over. Did Amu just called him an idiotic bastard?<p>

"YES YOU, YOU IDIOT." Amu croaked. "You're such an idiot, but, you know what?"

Ikuto just stared at her as if she'd gone nuts. Well, would you look at that, her legs ain't steel no more.

"I'm more of an idiot than you." Amu whimpered. "I'm a bitch, I'm stupid, I'm ignorant, I'm useless, a fool, brainless, there's tons of things you can say about me, and I won't deny them, it's true, I'm nothing but trash."

"Amu." Ikuto's eyes softened, what was she doing? Yeah, she's nuts. Did Utau smashed a rock on her head? Where's the bruise? the cuts? the bleeding? the open skull? the revealed brain?

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." Amu sobbed. "I'm really sorry for arguing with you, I'm sorry for being stubborn, for ignoring you, for not saying sorry and waiting for you to say it because I thought it was all your fault. Well, I was wrong, it was all my fault."

"Amu." Ikuto snapped and she flinched, raising her tear-stained face. "You're so ignorant and naive."

"I know, that's why I'm saying sorry." Amu weeped, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"You really are brainless." Ikuto gritted his teeth.

"I'm s-sorry, I r-really am." Amu hiccupped, she never knew she was capable of bursting out all of a sudden.

"I don't need your lame apologies." He spat and she felt as though her heart was being crushed into nothing but dust.

"I-"

"Ah shut up." Ikuto sighed and lifted Amu, placing her on his broad shoulder.

"I-Ikuto, w-what a-a-re y-you d-doing?" Amu exclaimed, flustering all of a sudden.

"Bringing you someplace where it's only both of us." Ikuto sneered towards the bushes.

"Only both of us?" Amu's lip quivered as she reminiscence the 'ghosts' after her.

"There's too many spectators here, too many eyes to see and ears to hear us." He mumbled, his hold tightening on Amu's waist.

"O-Okay." She didn't know whether Ikuto accepted his apology, if they were back in good terms, but either way, it was good to have him close to her once again. "But, can you put me down?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit." Kukai blinked as he watched the two retreating figures. "Ikuto's hit it."<p>

"Our work's done, let's go home." Rima yawned.

"I agree, Mashiro." Kairi nodded and all exited their hiding places, well except for Yaya who had fallen asleep.

"I don't understand." Utau huffed, stomping her stiletto as they headed back the cafe first.

"Of course you don't." Rima snorted, walking hand in hand with a flustered Nagihiko, well sort of walking pinky in pinky with a flustered Nagihiko, specifically, Rima was flustered too as both looked away.

"Just be glad, they're back on good terms." Kukai grinned, messing her blonde hair.

"Hey." Utau snorted, slapping his hand away.

"Although they didn't make up in a more agreeable way, it's better than nothing, eh?" Kairi pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Agreed." Nagihiko nodded, chuckling all the way back.

"I'm glad they're back to normal." Saaya smiled slightly, walking behind the others with Tadase beside her.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Tadase smiled back and Saaya reached to hold his hand, making him flinch in surprise but, he didn't pull back.

Kairi abruptly stopped in his tracks and everyone went to shoot him a wary look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kukai removed his arm from Utau's shoulders.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Tadase turned to look at a puzzled Kairi.

"Did anyone happen to see Yuiki?" Kairi questioned, fingers tapping on his chin.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at each other in a bewildered look. "What?"

"EHHH?!"

* * *

><p>"Hm, Chocolates, cakes, yum yum." Yaya stirred, holding something cold and she fluttered her eyes open, blinking furiously.<p>

"H-Help m-me." A black haired woman, whose clothes were stained with blood and stink of sulfur and rotten meat gazed at her, Yaya quivered, her hand had been holding the woman's ankle all along.

"A-Ah..." Yaya stuttered, unable to form words, her tongue completely tied with an unknown reason.

"H-Help m-me." The woman opened her mouth, a long, slimy tongue sliding out of her dry, chapped lips. Her teeth yellowed and her breath bore an unbearable stench. Yaya coughed.

"A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end of the story, I enjoyed writing this, to be honest haha. :"<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS, THANK YOU : REMEMBER, TOMORROW I'LL STILL UPDATE****!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D I'M CURRENTLY AIMING FOR FORTY REVIEWS. STAY TUNED.**

**xxxCrystallScarlettxxx**


	14. A Hormonal Teen

**Guys, I realized something, my way of writing changed. Like, totally changed. I don't know if it improved but, I don't think it looks good if my old writing and my new writing combines in a single story, it just sounds… bad. So, I'm thinking of editing and rewriting all my old chapters, changing it all to Third Person's Point of View, possibly.**

**PLUS, I THINK MY NEW WAY OF WRITING IS A BIT… MATURED? SERIOUS? I DUNNO :P**

**I'll start editing Chapter ONE, and it might be different from what it had been before.**

**QUESTION: OLD WAY OF WRITING OR MY NEW ON****E? CAUSE HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO BACK TO MY OLD WAY.**

**REVIEW, FAV OR FOLLOW :D**

**WARNING: THERE'S GOING TO BE A TEENSY BIT OF MATURED CONTENT? LAWL. I WANTED TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS :D THINK OF IT AS A GIFT FROM ME TO ALL OF YOU.**

**GUYSSS CHECK CHAPTER ONE, I REVISED IT SO YOU MIGHT NEED TO READ IT : I HAVE EDITED CHAPTER TWO AND THREE TOO, I'LL POST THEM TOMORROW, MAYBE? :"**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Ikuto?" Amu murmured, inhaling his refreshing fragrance that seemed to calm her down as she lie motionlessly on his shoulder.<p>

"What?" Ikuto's deep husky voice rolled out of his mouth like velvet.

"Could you possibly put me down now?" Amu bit her lip; she didn't know if they were back to normal now, hopefully yes, huh?

"Fine, if that's what you really want." Ikuto sighed and placed her down on the sidewalk, a streetlamp illuminating them gloomily.

They sat in silence, none putting an effort to break the ice. Amu felt as though she was going to die any moment from now and turned to look at Ikuto beside her. Was he still mad at her?

Strands of Ikuto's hair hung on his forehead and Amu wondered just how it felt to be able to touch even a single strand of his dark blue hair. She watched him as his long lashed casted shadows on his cheek, his eyes the darkest blue and his lips, soft. Oh, she wondered how it would feel to touch his lips... with her own.

Ikuto turned towards her, aware of her gaze and she looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Is there something you want to ask?" He tilted his brow. _It's now or never Amu, now or never. _Amu thought as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Ikuto." She bit her lower lip. "Are you still m-mad?"

"Mad?" Ikuto furrowed his brows, a look of confusion crossing his features. "Look, Amu."

"I want to tell you that I'm genuinely sorry." Amu whispered, her voice wavering at the end.

"I don't need your apologies." Ikuto's hard gaze made Amu flinch.

"So, you're still mad, after all." Amu mumbled, lip quivering as she prevented tears from falling.

Amu's chin was pulled back up by Ikuto's slender fingers yet Amu looked away, golden orbs avoiding his blue ones.

"I'm not mad." He sighed, running his hand on his hair. "Especially not at you, Amu."

"Really?" She mumbled, yet she stubbornly refused to meet his stare.

"Really. So could you look at me now?" Amu warily trailed her eyes towards him, meeting his pleading eyes. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

Amu nodded and sniffed back the tears; it was obviously not the moment to ruin this serious conversation.

"Look, I don't need your apologies because I should be the one saying those." His thumb caressed her cheek. "Amu, I'm sorry, it was all my fault, right from the start it was all mine, not yours so you should really stop blaming yourself for all of this. I want to avoid you because I'm mad at myself, not at you."

"I-Ikuto, I'm sorry." Amu abruptly jumped towards him, arms wrapping around his neck as she inhaled his scent and tears running freely down her cheek and for a moment there, she felt a pang of guilt for soaking his shirt, oh well.

"When exactly would you stop apologizing?" Ikuto chuckled, his hand moving towards her back, caressing her pink hair.

"Until you forgive me." Amu wept, hugging Ikuto tight with every ounce of energy she could muster.

"I told you already, I should be the one apologizing." Ikuto brushed her soft hair with his fingers. "All I ever did was cause problems to everyone especially you, I'm really sorry, I promise to make it up to you. If you want, you can punch me, slap me, strangle me for all I care, but please don't you ever leave me."

Amu merely shook her head, unable to form words but one thing was certain, never in a thousand years would she even think of doing those things.

"It's your birthday after all and all I did was act like a jerk." Ikuto scowled, although it was actually Tadase to blame, maybe he shouldn't start pointing to other people.

"You don't understand." Amu started to smile, Ikuto truly loved her, it was something she could really be proud of, and she didn't need anyone anymore, as long as he was here.

"Understand what?" Ikuto raised his brow.

"I don't really care if it's my birthday or what, I realized that all I ever need is right here beside me, an idiotic bastard namely Ikuto." Amu smiled widely, snuggling closer to him.

"I know and I'll just take that as a compliment. But just so you know, I will never ever leave you, mark my words. I will always be by your side. Wait, actually, scratch that." Ikuto grinned wider. "The only time I'll ever be leaving you is to beat up some bastard's ass who dare to touch my Amu."

A blush crept up her face, although it probably might not seem sweet for any other girls out there, his statement just melted her heart unto the point of flowing out of his hold, but she won't let that happen, of course.

"Promise?" Amu sighed in relief, a warm feeling filling her up and Ikuto's warm embrace wrapping her, what more could she ask for?

"Promise." Ikuto placed his chin on her head, hugging her closer to him. He had almost let Amu slip away from him; he'll never let that happen twice. "Happy Birthday, Amu."

"Ikuto, I'm glad you came back." Amu murmured and Ikuto smiled softly.

"I'm glad too." He kissed her hair, feeling satisfied with whatever they were doing.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered, her heartbeat quickened with every second that passed.

"Hm?" Ikuto closed his eyes, to random passersby, they might look like some hobo couple who's busy cuddling in the middle of the street, but who gives a shit?

"I love you." She mumbled into his ear and immediately, Ikuto's eyes snapped open and he pulled away.

"What?" He stared at her, flabbergasted. She just did it, didn't she? No, that's bullshit.

"N-Nothing." Amu waved her hands. "Forget what I said."

"No." Ikuto grabbed her by her arm. "Say it again."

"I told you, it's nothing." Amu bit her lower lip. "A-Absolutely nothing."

"I said, say it again." Ikuto order, pushing up Amu's chin to face him. "Say it."

"I-Ikuto…" She stammered, knees shaking uncontrollably. "I-I love you."

"Good, 'cause let's just get this straight, I'm fucking head over heels in love with you and I have no fucking plan on hiding it." Ikuto smirked and slammed his lips on hers, causing the pinkette to jolt.

Amu had no idea what had just happened, the world suddenly just seemed to start spinning faster than what she had expected. Their lips started moving in sync and Ikuto never had expected her lips to be this better than what he had ever imagined in his wildest dreams. He could taste the lingering sweet strawberry on his lips and he wanted more yet he just couldn't get enough of her. His hands found its way to her waist as he pulled her closer to him and she tangled her fingers on his soft blue strands. He licked her lower lip and Amu obliged, opening her mouth most eagerly for him, jolting once more when he plunged in his tongue, having a tongue battle with hers. They soon parted, both panting heavily.

Damned humans needing air to breathe.

"That was fucking hot." Ikuto panted heavily, his grip on Amu's waist tightening.

"S-Stop c-c-cursing." Amu stammered, her lips still tingling, the feeling was hot and sizzling.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Ikuto leaned down for another kiss but Amu moved away, catching her breath.

"N-No, stop, n-no m-more." She panted, never had she felt this unusual warm feeling, no, it was burning hot. Her heart drummed on her chest and she dreaded for it to jump out, breaking her ribcage in the process. It might possibly be an understandable reason to death caused by love.

"What's wrong with kissing?" Ikuto smirked, pushing Amu down on the rough cemented ground. _Oh well, a hormonal teen's gotta do what a hormonal teen's gotta do._

"I-Ikuto?" Amu gasped as her back hit the hard cold ground, which sort of hurt. Ikuto loomed over her, his arms on both sides of her head, trapping her. "W-What a-are y-you d-doing?"

"Stop thinking of dirty things, girl." Ikuto grinned, flicking her forehead.

"I-I'm not." Amu retorted back, her face turning a deep tomato.

"But, I don't really mind doing those things to you." He whispered on her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "I hope you don't mind."

"O-Of course I mind, y-you idiot." Amu gasped, her face reddening more, if that was still possible, considering her current state. She tried writhing away, only to accidentally brush her leg against Ikuto's crotch making him growl in delight.

"So, I'll just rip off your clothes and take you here?" Ikuto groaned, biting on her earlobe. "Sounds perfect to me."

"A-Are you by any chance drunk or h-high?" Amu gasped, her heart throbbed in her chest. Obviously, her face wasn't the only thing getting hot by his words; she stirred again, trying to escape, only to brush against Ikuto's not-so-little friend again without noticing.

"I'm not." Ikuto moaned, his eyelids halfway closed. "It's much more worse, I'm getting horn—"

And as if by cue, Amu's phone rang.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. <strong>

**SOOO WAS IT TOOOO MUCH? HATE IT? LOVE IT? **

**GUYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :**

**THANK YOUUUU **


End file.
